Dagas o balas, esa es la cuestión
by AlphaMeerkat
Summary: ¿Eres capaz de cambiar por alguien y dejar el pasado atrás? . ShacoXJinxXEkko [En pausa]
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Piltóver, la ciudad del progreso. 1:00 a.m

Un pequeño edificio con colores opacos, dentro de este edificio había una habitación oscura y lo único que había en esa habitación pequeña y desolada, su único habitante luminoso, era una pequeña bombilla que apenas podía alumbrar una pequeña parte de la habitación, y claro, cierta mujer peli rosa que por alguna razón escribía con ojeras en sus pequeños ojos color lila algún informe o trabajo pendiente que tenía. Era notable que no dormiría toda la noche por estar de ''parranda'' todo el día con unos amigos en vez de trabajar en las oficinas de Piltóver como se suponía que debía hacer. Ahora tenía montones de trabajos acumulados.

Estamos hablando de la misma Vi que muchos conocemos, alguien que no puede vivir sin diversión alguna y claro, sin hogar… Por eso se encontraba intentando terminar sus informes antes que su compañera, Caitlyn, se enterara de su notable atraso. Aunque trabajase lo más rápido que podía, le tomaría toda la noche acabar.

Dio un largo suspiro al terminar apenas la primera parte de su informe, le dolía el cuerpo de tanta actividad que hizo en el día, miró a un lado a la ventana de su oficina Y se levantó dispuesta a tomar una ducha para relajarse (Aprovechando que vivía justo al lado de su sala de trabajo). Luego se prometió que ''terminaría'' el informe de inmediato.

Se levantó dolorosamente de su silla de trabajo y se estiró un poco antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Pero de repente escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se habría a los lejos.

-''joder, si es Caitlyn me fui a la mierda''. Pensó para sí misma mientras se acercaba temerosa la puerta de su oficina para salir de ahí en silencio, ya se le ocurriría una excusa para evitar la rabieta.

Para su sorpresa, no había nadie. La puerta estaba abierta pero no había señal de vida alguna al final de la habitación.

-Muy graciosos chicos, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que lárguense.- Llegó hasta la puerta y sin siquiera mirar, y la cerró con frustración y cansancio.

Se giró para dirigirse a su baño. Pero algo le impedía moverse, por alguna razón sentía algo o _alguien_ detrás de ella. No tuvo el valor de voltearse ya que inmediatamente iba a hacerlo sintió algo en su estómago, cómo un brazo agarrándole con firmeza para que no huyera, pero esa no era la parte preocupante, ya que justo unos pocos centímetros de su cuello se encontraba una gran y afilada daga sostenida por una mano con guantes negros, el resto del brazo aparentaba tener una vestimenta carmesí.

-Será más fácil si no te mueves…- Susurró en su oído aquel sujeto de voz aguda y _¿Cómica?._

-''Esa voz''.- Pensó Vi unos segundos, al principio pensó que se trataba de la chiflada de Jinx, estaba temblando del nerviosismo, sudaba, podía morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si el infiltrado quisiera en este momento.- ¿¡Quién eres!?- Alzo un poco la voz en pánico cerrando los ojos pero con seguridad.

-¿Yo?- Respondió sonriendo para sí mismo.- Solo un asesino al que le pagaron bien para acabar con la patética vida de otro humano o mejor dicho _humana_.- Rió al final, estaba loco, era claro.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi trabajo, a no ser…- Volvió a reír al momento que alejaba la daga del cuello de la chica y volvía a acercarlo rápidamente asustando a Vi (la cual ya había dejado soltar ya algunas lágrimas por el sufrimiento), pero dejándola donde mismo estaba antes solo que haciendo una ligera cortada que dejó caer un hilo de sangre en la daga.

Vi abrió los ojos asustada.- ¿A no ser…?.- Respondió en un hilo de voz cerrando de nuevo sus ojos del miedo por lo que estaba haciendo ese demente, sentía su sangre caliente tocar la piel de su pecho.

-A no ser que tengas una mejor oferta para mí.- Sonrió.- Soy un asesino, pero siempre voy a por la parte que mas me beneficie, no estoy del lado de nadie, soy independiente.- Afirmó.-Así que, si tienes una mejor oferta para mí…- Alejó el cuchillo y soltó a la chica dejándola respirar un poco. – Podríamos olvidar todo este asunto….- Le sonrió.

Vi comenzó a jadear en cuanto le soltó el asesino, se tocó la panza, por alguna razón le dolía y tenía nauseas por el estrés. Al voltearse confirmó sus sospechas de la voz del demente al ver nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo Shaco frente a ella, a pesar de la oscuridad podía notar su aterradora figura en frente de ella.

-¿Qué tipo de oferta?- Tartamudeó un poco, no quería parecer asustada e intento incorporarse para tranquilizarse un poco.- Espera… pero se supone que no puedes matar gente de la liga, no se por qué me preocupo- Sonrió, aunque por dentro seguía nerviosa.- Solo harás que te echen, lunático.

-No me importa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante un minuto haciendo cambiar ligeramente la expresión de Vi con los segundos.  
\- Solo estoy en la liga por ser un pasatiempo, además me pagan más asesinando independientemente que en ese estúpido instituto.

El silencio prevanecia en la habitación, ahora Vi estaba más que aterrada.

-Entonces, la oferta.- Empezó Shaco para romper el silencio.- Si me das más dinero de lo que me ofrecieron por tu cabeza, te podría dejar ir y algo más…- Comenzó a jugar con su daga sin dejar de sonreír mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Algo... más?- Preguntó con algo de miedo mientras intentaba alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás con la poca esperanza de llegar a su oficina y tocar la alarma que se encontraba en caso de emergencias.

-Te propongo algo, si me das mi dinero, entonces iré a asesinar a aquel que quería matarte.- Shaco era listo, Vi no lo sabía pero a Shaco ya le habían pagado por adelantado, la persona que le pagó por la cabeza de Vi era un misterio, tal vez tenía algo que ver con su pasado, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Él solo quería aprovechar la situación para ganar más fortuna.- Claro, a menos que quieras hacer desaparecer a otra persona.

Vi lo pensó unos momentos, a este paso no podía correr y huir, no tenía su armadura, la mataría en un instante. Así que no le quedó más opción que aceptar la oferta, de todos modos estaba segura que Caitlyn le ayudaría a conseguir el dinero después de varios regaños. Pero antes de aceptarla pensó en lo que dijo Shaco '' _Claro, a menos que quieras hacer desaparecer a otra persona._ '' Lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Vi fue la imagen de cierta terrorista que después de muchísimo tiempo no ah podido detenerla de sus locuras, la mayoría de su trabajo e informes se debía a ella, seguro si la hacía ''desaparecer'' tendría menos trabajo y la ciudad estaría a salvo de esa maniática.

-Está bien, acepto tu oferta.- Suspiró, a lo que el payaso rió un poco y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato, vi se acerco sin antes decirle.- Pero la persona que quiero desaparecer, no quiero que la mates, solo la quiero lejos de aquí lo antes posible ya que es solo una molestia y crea caos por diversión, ¿Está bien?

Shaco suspiró, su trabajo era asesinar, no raptar gente, aunque le gustaba torturar de vez en cuando.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no me pides que la traiga a la cárcel, eh?

\- Por que la hemos encarcelado ciento de veces pero siempre encuentra la forma de escapar…-admitió.- Y ya que las leyes del instituto de guerra no permiten matarla…

-Je, que ley más estúpida, yo le hubiera matado el primer día-río un poco mientras miraba la ventana -Está bien, solo espero mi paga en tres días.- Vi le dio la mano cerrando así el sucio trato.- ¿Si no me equivoco quieres que vaya a por Jinx, no?- Acertó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Así es, pero recuerda no la mates, no quiero ser la persona que tuvo que mandar a un asesino a hacer mi trabajo, _aunque no tenía opción_.- Susurró eso último.

Ni Vi se podía creer que mandó a uno de los asesinos más astutos, locos y escurridizos de Runaterra a por la delincuente más astuta, loca y escurridiza de Piltóver solo para salvar su vida. Vi tampoco era tonta, sabía también que si mandaba a Shaco a por el que lo contrató para matarla, el ofrecería más dinero y así sucesivamente hasta que uno se quede sin dinero y tenga que ceder. En cambio, sabía que Jinx no tenía dinero, ella solo explotaba bancos por diversión y nunca se le vio robando dinero.

Shaco se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Solo se despidió con la mano no sin antes decir:

-Volveré en tres días a por mí paga después de ''deshacerme'' de la chica. No intentes ocultarte, siempre puedo ir a por otras ''relaciones'' tuyas.- Río y se fue dejando la habitación llena de humo anaranjado.

Vi tosió y miró hacia la ventana donde se notaba la luna llena y un manto azul oscuro lleno de pequeñas estrellas.

- _''¿Qué eh hecho?''_ \- Se dijo así misma, tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo.

 **Notas de autor:**

League of Legends pertenece a Riot.

Bueno, es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página así que no se sorprendan si encuentran muchos errores :P Solo escribo por pasatiempo, acepto cualquier tipo de críticas mientras sea sin insultos.

Cabe mencionar que este fanfic es producto de inspiración del fanfic de **Mecherazo** , su fanfic ''El amor y la locura'' en verdad me esta gustando ^^.

P.d: Todavía no sé que titulo ponerle, el que tiene puesto es temporal probablemente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-''Lets blow this city to ashes…'' Cantaba, la chica peli azul de cabello trenzado, mientras caminaba en techo de una pequeña pero ancha casa al ritmo de la música que tarareaba en su mente, pensando en su próxima atracción de diversión.- '' ¡And see what pow-pow thinks!''.

Lamentablemente un sonido, o más bien un rugido interrumpió su serenata. Tenía hambre y su estómago pedía atención inmediata. Eso fastidió a la terrorista, no le gustaba comer ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, pero si no obtenía energía de alguna otra forma entonces no podría divertirse como siempre lo hace.

-Veamos… que comeré hoy…- Se preguntó mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus ojos haciendo un mini ''telescopio'' con sus manos para poder ''ver mejor'', aunque claro no había mucha diferencia. En ese momento divisó debajo de la casa, que había un vendedor de fruta.  
Aunque en realidad no era el tipo de persona que comía muchas frutas, pero le gustaba variar de vez en cuando

Bajó del techo de la casa hacia el callejón, en ese momento solo había unas pocas personas alrededor, al menos las suficientes para poder crear un caos y oír sus gritos y gemidos para su placer.

- _Perfecto…-_ Susurró, mientras sacaba su pow-pow y la cargaba para comenzar el tiroteo, luego agarró uno de sus mascafuegos y lo preparó listo para lanzarlo.- Bien, muéstrales de que estás hecho bebe…

La calle era sencilla, la casa donde estaba parada antes Jinx resultaba que era una pastelería, y el vendedor de fruta aprovechaba para poder vender su producto en la esquina. En el momento en que el vendedor estaba ocupado con un cliente se escuchó cómo caía algo a lo lejos, se escuchó metálico y calló en medio de la acera donde estaba la entrada a la pastelería, algunas personas lo ignoraron mientras que otras lo miraron un rato. De un momento a otro el mascafuego explotó en medio de toda la calle.

La mayoría salieron corriendo mientras otros habían salidos lastimados o tosían por el humo que había alrededor, los que estaban dentro de la pastelería se asustaron y llamaron a la policía mientras se escondían. Se oyó una gran risa de fondo que solo puso más nerviosos a las personas, el vendedor estaba un poco lastimado por la explosión, tenía quemado el brazo derecho y le ardía, por un momento dio gritó de agonía.

' _'Música para mis oídos''_ Decía Jinx en su mente.

-¡Oye mira Carapescado, también hay pasteles!- Señaló y habló con su arma mientras miraba como muchas personas ensangrentadas y adoloridas gritaban y lloraban.- ¿No quieres uno?

El vendedor miró a la chica y se vio pánico en sus ojos, cogió su carreta de frutas con dificultad para intentar escapar, pero cuando Jinx terminó de hablar con su arma se dio cuenta y sacó su pow-pow.

-¡Oye, no te vayas!- Disparó a lo lejos dándole exitosamente en las piernas.- ¡Apenas la diversión comienza!- Comenzó a reír como maniática mientras disparaba a las ventanas de la pastelería obteniendo gritos y diversión para ella.

El vendedor no dejaba de llorar y de gritar, había acertado al menos 4 balas en su pierna izquierda y le dolía bastante, esperaba su muerte, pero se escucharon sirenas de policía y ambulancias a lo lejos lo que significaba que tenía esperanzas.

-¿Por qué llaman a emergencias? Sí que son aburridos.- Suspiró, se acercó a la carreta del vendedor el cual salió cojeando de allí. Jinx Cogió una bolsa y metió algunas manzanas dentro para comer, luego, para cerrar el espectáculo lanzó otro de sus mascafuegos y lo dejó tirado por allí. Salió corriendo mientras la bomba explotaba sin dejar ningún rastro hacia donde ella se fue.

~

Ahora mismo Jinx estaba en el techo de un edificio de al menos 20 pisos, veía el atardecer mientras comía las manzanas y jugaba con su cabello. También había escuchado en las noticias su gran escándalo de esta tarde, aunque para ella era común ser famosa en la televisión.

En cuanto terminó las manzanas ya dejó de tener esa horrible hambre y se paró estirándose pensando en que haría esta noche o por lo menos donde dormiría. Por un momento pensó en dormir en el techo del edificio, pero había varios helicópteros hextech volando cerca haciendo una última vigilancia nocturna y si se descuidaba entonces no la dejarían dormir y tendría que huir toda la noche.

Antes dormía en parques o a las afueras de Piltóver, pero le daba pereza tener que salir de la ciudad y ya no podía dormir en el parque porque estaba lleno de cámaras de seguridad.

De repente se le vino una idea a la mente, recordó que un día encontró una gran fábrica de muebles abandonada donde pasó una vez la noche, estaba cerca de un reactor nuclear así que los policías nunca pensarían buscar allí.

Bajó por las escaleras de emergencia y saltó de balcón en balcón mientras se dirigía a la fábrica, tuvo que evitar muchos policías y helicópteros pero al cabo de un par de horas logró llegar.

Era grande y estaba llena de polvo y bichos, oscuro y apestoso, a la terrorista no le importaba mucho y al entrar al gran lugar se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del lugar, solo prendió un pequeño abanico que había en esa sala y lo pasó por los muebles para desempolvarlos. Al terminar acomodó algunas sillones y una cama, para suerte suya también había un televisor, era viejo y solo servía para ver películas aunque no le importó ya que ver películas era su pasatiempo favorito cuando no podía destruir cosas o crear caos. Terminó cayendo en brazos de Morfeo en la cama y descansó toda la noche como un bebé.

Su vida era perfecta, pero no sabía que al siguiente día todo iba a dar un cambio de rumbo para ella.

~

Al siguiente día en la tarde, Jinx logró conseguir varias películas ''prestadas para siempre'' de terror, drama y claro, caos y destrucción de una tienda de DVD. También había arreglado más su nueva ''casa'', al final decidió quedarse a vivir ahí ya que era lejos de la policía y las personas, así que nadie la encontraría.

A unos pocos kilómetros del reactor nuclear había un lago, ahí lavaba sus armas y se bañaba cuando le convenía, le gustaba jugar con carapescado y pow-pow para entretenerse, incluso habían veces que hacía su propio baño de burbujas.

Volviendo a donde ella estaba, se encontraba viendo una película de romance y drama pero le asqueaba ver como las personas se daban amor mutuamente, no entendía nada de eso, aunque le levantó el ánimo sabiendo que al final uno de ellos iba a morir en una gran guerra llena de caos. Mientras veía la película en su cómodo sofá comía una pringles y bebía una soda. De repente comenzó a escuchar algo a lo lejos que interrumpió su relajante tarde.

Más bien no escuchó algo, si no que algo en su mente le decía que había algo o _alguien_ cerca. Se levantó del sofá, siguió comiendo las pringles ya que… estaban ricas. Agarró sus armas y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta principal, que es de donde sintió a alguien entrar.

La puerta ce cerró rápidamente cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella, lo que hizo que una gran cantidad de polvo callera en toda el área, haciendo a Jinx toser y estornudar.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres!? ¡Vamos cobarde muéstrate!- Vociferó Jinx con valor mientras intentaba incorporarse de su irritación.

-Vaya, vaya.- Alguien susurró detrás de ella haciéndola girarse.- Para ser una pequeña niña tonta sentiste rápido mi presencia…

Entonces lo vio, el payaso no estaba tan lejos de ella, tenía su ropa habitual de colores carmesí, blanco y negro. Estaba parado apoyándose del sofá mirando a Jinx con una gran sonrisa

-Alguien al parecer quiere salir lastimado…- Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su ametralladora pow-pow apuntando hacia adelante.- Di tus últimas palabras…-Comenzó a reír.- Bueno, te mueres y ya.

Se comenzó a oír la gran ola de disparos por todo el lugar, la habitación se llenó de polvo, ni si quiera estaba apuntando a un objetivo fijo, solo dispara y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

Para Shaco fue muy fácil esquivar todas las balas y darle tiempo para hacerse invisible y posicionarse detrás de ella, aunque sin previo aviso esta giró su cabeza mostrando su gran sonrisa y girándose para disparar con su arma Zap hacia Shaco. Este pudo esquivarlo con algo de dificultad, pero se sorprendió de lo rápida que era.

- _Es más ágil de lo que imaginaba…-_ Pensó Shaco mientras se hacía invisible y se posicionaba encima del sofá esperando que la chica se tranquilizara. Por más que quisiera tener una buena pelea con ella, tenía que cumplir el trato con Vi, ya que esta le quería fuera de la ciudad y no muerta, además quería PRUEBAS al siguiente día para poder recibir su paga.

-Muy bien, ya te divertiste, pero no vengo aquí para pelear.- Se sentó en el sofá mientras se acomodaba y limpiaba la ropa.

-¿Ah, no? Que aburrido eres.- Hizo un tierno puchero como hace casi siempre pero Shaco no le prestó mucha atención y solo esperó a que la chica bajara sus armas.- Pero fuiste muy bueno esquivando mis ataques, no muchos pueden esquivarlos.

-No entiendo por qué…- Dijo sarcástico.

Jinx terminó bajando sus armas y se sentó en el sofá siguiendo comiendo las pringles, como si la pelea no hubiera pasado, siguió viendo la película. Shaco solo suspiró por la ignorancia de la chica, iba a decir algo pero la verdad la película se estaba poniendo interesante ya que veía como una gran bestia arrasaba en una guerra y se comía todos los humanos que encontraba, y lo mejor, sin censura.

Estuvieron al menos media hora terminando de ver la película, Shaco se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo hasta que llegaron los créditos finales, luego entró en razón, se agitó un poco la cabeza y se volteó a ver a jinx que aparentemente estaba a punto de dormirse.

-¡Agh, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo!- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para relajarse un poco, pero fue interrumpido ya que sintió algo o más bien _alguien_ en sus piernas.

-Lo que me faltaba…- Suspiró. Jinx había recostado su cabeza en las piernas del payaso sin razón alguna, tal vez termino desmayándose del sueño y se había quedado dormida. Shaco simplemente la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Auch!- Exclamó la chica mientras se frotaba la cabeza con dolor.- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Entonces si estabas despierta después de todo.

-No del todo…- Hizo un puchero de nuevo.- No debiste ser tan rudo, tendré que matarte al final de esto.

-Si, claro- Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar mirando un poco el lugar pensando un poco-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Bueno…-Pensó un poco en que decir- no sé, creo que fue un impulso y estaba medio somnolienta para pensar claro.- Bostezó mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía sus armas.

-Entonces, ¿Listo para morir?- Jinx se puso en posición ofensiva apuntando sus armas hacia el payaso.

-Por más que quisiera matarte ahora mismo no lo haré.- Jinx le miró confundida pero sin quitar su posición.- Planeaba dejarte desmayada en una isla desierta lejos de aquí para que sufrieras una muerte lenta y recibir mi paga. Pero de seguro el instituto se da cuenta, y me molestarías todo el camino ya que te comportas como una niña mimada.

-Je, Hablas con mucha seguridad sabiendo que morirás en unos segundos.- Iba a comenzar tirando su lanzacohetes hacia la posición del payaso, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa sintió como se debilitaba y la gravedad la atraía poco a poco al suelo, se estaba desmayando.

-M-mierda…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer con la última imagen borrosa de Shaco riendo y acercándose a ella lentamente.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **League of legends pertenece a Riot.**

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi :). Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica mientras sea sin insultos.**

 **Muchas gracias a Mecherazo y RubyLRed por dejarme sus sensuales reviews y esos que se tomaron la molestia de leer**

 **p.d: cualquier error avísenme que solo me dio tiempo revisarlo una vez ^^'**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jinx abrió los ojos lentamente con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba o que le pasó, tampoco recordaba la noche anterior o por lo menos que pasó el día de ayer.

Cuando abrió los ojos completamente se encontraban en una alcoba pequeña, era de colores opacos como negro y carmesí. Estaba encima de una cama muy suave y grande, había varios recuadros y adornos, pero no entremos en detalles que no nos interesen. Había dos puertas de madera en cada extremo de la habitación y un balcón grande al lado.

Jinx se paró de la cama, seguía con su ropa pero tenía varias heridas a las cuales no les tomó importancia. Se dirigió a una de las puertas; Era un baño, tenia ducha, lava manos y un retrete. Por alguna razón le dieron ganas de explotar el baño sin razón aparente, aunque es Jinx, claro.

Pero mientas pensaba en eso se le vino la imagen a la mente

-¿¡Dónde están mis armas!?- Se alarmó y comenzó a buscar en toda la habitación, el baño y el balcón. Cuando abrió la segunda puerta de madera se encontró con una pequeña sala, a un lado había una pequeña cocina y un comedor, ignoró eso y siguió buscando. Desordenó toda la casa.-¿¡Dónde estás carapescado!?

-¿Qué haces y que estás buscando?- Alguien interrumpió en la sala.

Jinx se volteó para encontrarse con la figura de Shaco cruzado en brazos y una ceja alzada esperando respuesta. Por alguna razón llevaba puesto su traje de _shascanueces._

-¡Tú!- Se abalanzó sobre él ignorando su apariencia ya que sabía exactamente que era Shaco, saltando cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en su camino, pero este solo tuvo que echarse a un lado para que la chica callera al piso tropezándose y golpeándose.-¡Ay, duele!- Se quejó.

-No haz respondido mi pregunta…-

-¿Qué estoy buscando? ¡Pues a mis bebes!- Así les llamó a sus armas.- ¿¡Dónde están!?

-Espera, ¿Tienes hijos?

-No idiota, me refiero a mis armas, dah.- Se levantó del suelo.- ¿Te imaginas si quisiera tener hijos? ¡Estaría gorda por 9 meses y no podría destruir cosas cargando esa cosa!

Shaco solo suspiró algo aliviado y cansado.

-Como sea, si quieres tus armas están en el closet de la habitación per…- No pudo terminar ya que Jinx salió disparada a buscarlos y este solo volvió a suspirar ya irritado, seguro ganaría el premio a mas suspiros en una vida. Siguió a Jinx a la habitación intentando esquivar todo el desorden que ella dejó.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer desorden? Esta habitación me costó muy caro para que la estés desordenando.- Shaco entró a la habitación encontrándose en una incómoda escena. Pues, Jinx estaba besando y dándoles ''amor'' a sus armas mientras le susurraba cosas como ''ya están con mami'' o ''todo estará bien''.

\- ¿Amas mas a esas armas que a ti misma, no?- Shaco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo soy la que debería estar preguntando cosas aquí.- Jinx se paró sin soltar sus armas.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué llevas ese atuendo tan homosexual?

Shaco analizó un poco las preguntas, sería justo responderle:

-Bueno, primero estás en el ins…¿Cómo que atuendo homosexual?- Se separó del marco y agarró una de sus dagas.- Te informo que este traje es uno de mis favoritos niñita.

-Pues debes tener un gusto muy gay.- Jinx le sonrió bromeando y provocándole.

Shaco decidió ignorar el tema completamente y responder las demás preguntas sin dejar de sostener su daga y sin perder la paciencia, ese primer comentario le hizo enojar.

-Cómo sea, lo que te decía es que estás en el instituto de guerra, te habías desmayado del cansancio y ya que tenía que llevarte fuera de Piltóver, renté una habitación acá en el instituto para que te quedes aquí conmigo hasta que encuentres otro lugar donde quedarte.

-Espera, ¿Estás siendo amable conmigo?- Hizo una pausa y comenzó a reír sin parar, ¿Shaco? ¿Siendo amable? Era difícil de creer para ella.-Oye sinceramente eh escuchado cosas sobre ti pero ¿amable? Si claro, ahora dime enserio.

-Es la verdad, te quedarás aquí para que no destruyas Piltóver durante un tiempo, ya que lamentablemente anoche cuando fui a buscar mi dinero, al regresar te iba a echar a patadas de esta casa.- Se cruzó de brazos a lo que Jinx le miró de mala manera.- Pero al volver me dijeron los de la academia de guerra que ahora eres mi responsabilidad ya que no quieren que una de sus ''leyendas'' se quede sin hogar y muera por cualquier tontería.

-De todas formas no tengo hogar, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero esta gente de aquí es muy estricta y me dijeron que si no lo hacía me echarían de la liga, además tampoco quieren que vuelvas a Piltóver.- Al final decidió coger la daga y lanzarla hacia una de las ventanas ya frustrado haciéndola romper y sobresaltar un poco a Jinx aunque eso la emocionó de laguna forma. Shaco solo volvió a su estado normal, al parecer eso lo calmó.- Y no quiero dejar la liga ya que me gusta ver la gente sufrir una y otra vez durante las partidas, no pagan muy bien pero me conformo.

-Si, te entiendo, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.- Agarró a carapescado disimulando como si estuviera disparando.- Me encanta crear caos, ver sangre y gente gimiendo pidiendo ayuda, es música para mis oídos.- Sonrió.

Shaco escuchó atentamente a Jinx, jamás en años había escuchado de una chica que pensara como él, que tuviera sus mismos gustos por matar y torturar, solo conocía gente así como sus amigos nocturne y fiddlestick, pero de una chica humana, jamás. Él se puso a conversar con ella un rato hablando de que métodos normalmente usaban para matar a sus víctimas, como odiaban y evitan la policía, que armas les gustaban etc…

-Oye, pero cambiando el tema- Jinx estaba sentada en la cama junto a Shaco, no tan cerca pero estaban entreteniéndose un rato.- ¿Qué hacemos en el instituto de guerra? Se supone que estamos en vacaciones de verano los campeones.

-Es cierto, pero cuando entramos en vacaciones la academia se convierte en algo como un hotel, para aquellos campeones que no tienen donde quedarse pueden rentar una habitación, ya sea pagando o trabajando.

-Seguro nunca oí hablar de él ya que no tengo dinero.- Jinx al final se dejó caer atrás, suspiró y cerró los ojos.- Nunca le di importancia al dinero porque yo solo quiero divertirme y disfrutar la vida al máximo.- Sonrió

-¿Vives al límite?- Jinx río ante el comentario de Shaco, después de todo, tal vez no quería matarlo… por ahora, se estaba entretenido bastante con una persona, se sentía bien hablar con alguien que te entendiera, se riera de tus bromas y te escuchara de vez en cuando.

-Sabes, tal vez no te mate después de todo.

Shaco sonrío-Claro, como si pudieras de todos modos.- Jinx le miró desafiante, pero luego ambos sonrieron, como si se entendieran.

-Esta cama esta tan suave…-Jinx cogió una de las almohadas y se la puso en la cara para tener esa textura fría y suave en su cara.

-Si, por cierto, tú dormirás en el sofá.

-Espera, ¿Tengo compañero de piso o algo?- Jinx comenzó a hacer pucheros de enojo.

-Pues sí.

-¿Quién?

-Pues yo, ya te lo dije, te quedarás a vivir conmigo ya que no puedo pagar dos habitaciones, esta academia cobra mucho por habitaciones de este tipo.

Jinx suspiró aliviada.- Bueno al menos eres tú y no cualquier extraño aburrido.- Jinx se sacó la almohada de la cara y la abrazó.- Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que dormir en el sofá? ¡No se vale!

-Bueno, soy yo quién está pagando la habitación, no tú, así que dormirás en el sofá.-Shaco sonrió un momento- Claro a menos que quieras dormir conmigo.- Le sonrió pícaramente,

Jinx se ¿sonrojó? Un poco, casi no se notaba, pero seguía haciendo pucheros.

-No gracias, necesito mi espacio, ¿Pero esperas que duerma el resto de los días en un estúpido sofá?

-Es un sofá-cama, idiota.

-Aun así…- Suspiró resignada.

Jinx al final aceptó el trato con Shaco, de todas formas no le enojaba la idea de por fin tener un hogar aunque tenga que compartirlo, pero al menos lo compartiría con alguien que… ¿Se lleva bien? En fin, al final Shaco le dijo que tenía el traje de shascanueces ya que el usualmente se quedaba en el instituto, pero como se aburría mucho trabajaba en el verano como otros campeones independientes hacían, ya que si trabajabas en el verano te daban una habitación gratis. Recientemente el había salido de una partida y un invocador había decidido jugarle con esa skin.

Sin darse cuenta de que su charla se alargó, notaron que se hizo de noche. Shaco había rentado una de las habitaciones más caras con servicio, _ya que podía,_ y llamó a alguien para que limpiara el desorden que hizo Jinx. Luego pidió una pizza para que cenaran los dos y al terminar se fue a su habitación para bañarse.

Jinx ''se quedó'' en la sala mientras Shaco se quedó en su habitación preparándose para bañarse, puso la bañera y el agua caliente ya que planeaba estar metido ahí un buen rato. Prosiguió a quitarse la ropa; comenzó quitándose el gorro dejándolo en la cama y con un largo suspiro al final se quitó _la máscara._ De solo quitarse esa máscara sucios y viles recuerdos venían hacia él, no le gustaba pensar en ellos ya que solo le estorbaban y le recordaban cosas que no quería pensar, su pasado estaba lleno de sangre, dolor y misterio. Al abrir los ojos sintió una presencia, giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Y como muchos de seguro hubieran de esperarse, Jinx estaba en la puerta de atrás. Shaco no puedo ver bien su expresión ya que esta rápidamente cerró la puerta y se fue de ahí.

Shaco suspiró. Normalmente no dejaría que nadie viese su rostro y le mataría enseguida, pero por alguna razón no le importaba y solo se olvidó de lo ocurrido, terminó de desvestirse y entró al baño para relajarse de una vez por todas.

Duró al menos media hora ahí dentro, incluso casi se queda dormido ya que se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. Al volver a su habitación, para su mala fortuna se hallaba Jinx durmiendo comodonamente en su cama como un bebe, es posible que no le tomó mucha importancia a lo ocurrido una hora atrás. Shaco la miró unos segundos pensando en cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente, luego volvió al baño para cambiarse, cogió varias de sus dagas y salió de la casa para dar un ''paseo nocturno'' fuera del instituto, decidió dejarla dormir es su cama esta noche.

Al siguiente día, Shaco volvía al instituto, estaba cansado ya que se paso la noche haciendo quien sabe que, sus dagas estaban ahora manchadas de sangre y su ropa algo sucia y desgastada. Esperaba volver, a lo mejor ver la casa desordenada en caso de que Jinx decidiera levantarse temprano, bañarse y dormir todo el día. Llegó al instituto y luego a la casa, para su sorpresa, Jinx no estaba en ningún lugar.

Se preguntó un momento donde estaría, no es que se preocupe mucho por ella pero era ahora ''su responsabilidad'' y temía que destruyera el instituto en su ausencia. Mientras pensaba, escuchó una gran explosión afuera de las habitaciones y muchas personas comenzaron a gritar.

- _Jinx_.- Shaco no dudó ni un momento y salió por la ventana a buscarla. Estaba prohibido hacer un caos en la academia, y si no se daba prisa podrían echarla tarde o temprano de la liga.

 **»Punto de vista de Jinx, ese mismo día hace 2 horas«**

Esta mañana me levanté a las 6:00 a.m, normalmente me despierto en la tarde, pero como había dormido todo el día anterior no tenía mucho sueño. Al levantarme noté que estaba en la cama de Shaco podía sentir su aroma de asesino en toda el habitación, por alguna razón me encantaba ese aroma y sonreí para mí misma. No es que me gustase Shaco ni nada por el estilo, pero hace mucho que no tenía un ¿Compañero? Que fuera de verdad, (Claro además de mi fiel mejor amigo carapescado y la chismosa de pow-pow) y se me hacía agradable su compañía.

Si me preguntan qué pasó anoche cuando se estaba desvistiendo en su habitación, pues les diré que apenas pude ver parte de él ya que estaba de espaldas y apenas se había quitado el gorro, tenía un cabello negro, el largo le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba algo maltratado, aunque claro, si nunca lo muestra dudo que le de importancia. Y cuando me miró solo pude ver el brillo de sus ojos zafiro hacer contacto con los míos. Por suerte entré en razón y salí corriendo de ahí con un cosquilleo en el estómago antes de poder ver cualquier otra cosa.

Al ir a la sala esperaba encontrar a Shaco en el sofá pero no, ni si quiera estaba en el sofá-cama supuse que, lo más probable es que había salido y madrugó, pero también se me hacía extraño que me hubiera dejara dormir en su cama.

En ese momento sentí el desagradable dolor en el estómago de la enfermedad muy común llamada hambre. Por un momento pensé en salir a robar algo, pero recordé que estaba en el instituto y que eso estaba prohibido. Shaco me había dicho que si tenía hambre solo tenía que pedir algo al servicio. Si mal no recuerdo me dio unas instrucciones para llamar al servicio, instrucciones las cuales recuerdo que no presté la mínima atención… mierda. Tuve que levantarme y salir a buscar algo de comer de alguna forma. Seguramente tendría que hacer lo que más me gusta: crear un caos.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Los personajes son de League of legends, que pertenecen a Riot.**

 **Bueno aca está el capítulo 2, la verdad siento que pudo haber quedado mejor pero bueh.**

 **Los que piensen ''Es la tipica historia del instituto y bla bla bla'' pues no, pasaran muchas cosas en futuros capítulos, haré lo posible por hacer una temática que les guste :) (Cualquier idea es bienvenida)**

 **Planeaba subir el capítulo el martes, pero me entró inspiración y pude acabar ya el capítulo 5 (Tengo ya 15,000 palabras escritas x.x)**

 **También pude investigar más sobre ekko (Que será importante en el fic) y la verdad me hizo gracia que cuando le preguntaron que chica le gustaba los de Riot respondieron ''Es un adolescente, les gustan todas'' xD**

 **Gracias a RubyLRed y Kingiskandar por dejar sus sensuales reviews :3!**

 **p.d: Soy de LAN, si alguien quiere jugar este es mi name : RhisaCoolFire  
Soy buena persona así que aunque seas lvl 1 y fedees un urgot AP, jugare contigo :3**

 **Bueno hasta aquí, no les aburro más. Cualquier error avisen pls xD**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 **~Seguimos en el punto de vista de Jinx.~**

El instituto era muy grande y la única parte que conozco de aquí es la sala de invocación y la entrada de Piltóver hacia el instituto. Shaco al parecer tenía su habitación en una segunda planta, era un pasillo largo y había otras habitaciones a lo largo de este pasillo. Me apoyé en el barandal y miré hacia abajo, había una gran piscina en forma de ''L'' y pude notar a Fizz y Nami jugando en ella con otros campeones que no logré distinguir. No creí que habrían tantos campeones en el instituto en estas fechas ¿No tiene hogar o qué?

Otra vez mi estómago rugía del hambre, ya harta cogí mis armas pow-pow y carapescado y fui corriendo a buscar algo de comer. Hubiera esperado a Shaco pero esto era una emergencia.

Por suerte, al lado de unas escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo había un mapa así que no dudé en ir corriendo, revisé donde me encontraba y dónde estaba la comida claro. Al verlo vi que no estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba, solo tenía que bajar las escaleras, seguir derecho y doblar la esquina para llegar a lo que parecía una cafetería. Recordé la dirección varias veces en mi mente. Por más simple que fuese sabía que se me podía olvidar en cualquier segundo, también se lo dije a carapescado para que me ayudase a recordar aunque este solo me ayuda cuando le conviene… Maldito carapescado.

Bajé las escaleras y al cabo de 1 minuto llegué a mi destino ya que andaba de prisa, y evidentemente como decía el mapa había una cafetería pequeña. Me acerqué y me dispuse a exigir mi alimento, había una chica media-adulta atendiendo de cabello rosa, tenía ganas de molestarle ya que me recordaba a Vi, pero tenía tanta hambre que no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese momento.

Arriba decía lo que tenían para desayunar el día de hoy, había tantas cosas a elegir que solo señalé lo que sea al pedir.

-Hola, quiero uno de esos, tres de esos y dos de esos.- Apunté con mi dedo cualquier cosa que veía ya que el hambre me estaba matando.

La chica asintió y luego preguntó:

-¿Tienes tu pase de comida?- Sonrió para parecer amigable.

-No, no sé lo que es y no me interesa, solo apúrate.- Intenté desesperarle mientras con mi dedo daba golpecitos rápidamente en la mesa por la ansiedad.

La chica cambió su expresión y me miro de mala forma.

-Sin tarjeta no puedes pedir nada de comida, así que lárgate.- Señaló fuera de la cafetería.

Jinx se molestó, no le importaba en absoluto la maldita tarjeta, solo sabía que si no le daban lo que quería había una única solución: hacer un caos.

 **~Punto de vista del narrador, volvemos con Shaco~**

Shaco calló en el área cerca de la piscina en el momento que saltó de la ventana, muchos campeones se habían ido al oír la explosión y otros se acercaban a ver qué pasaba. Se dirigió a donde provenía el caos que era en la cafetería y como era de esperarse Jinx estaba arriba de la cafetería comiéndose un sándwich y lanzando cohetes con carapescado mientras se reía como maniática, extrañamente esto le pareció ''atractivo'' a Shaco. Por más que Shaco quisiera unírsele y crear una anarquía en el instituto por diversión, no podía ya que había unas estúpidas reglas lo impedían.

El bufón pudo ver a lo lejos a los guardias acercándose para ver que estaba pasando, así que se dio prisa, se volvió invisible y fue hacia donde Jinx.

Por alguna razón Jinx notó su presencia y antes que este se volviera visible esta le dijo:

-¡Oh, aquí estas!- Shaco se volvió visible preguntándose mientras intentaba sacar a la chica de ahí como lo volvió a notar, y más en medio de un caos.- ¡Oye, no me vuelvas a dejar sin comida en la casa que me enojaré!- Gritó sonriendo mientras seguía disparando sin rencor alguno.

Shaco la ignoró y tuvo que cogerla en brazos en forma de ''damisela'' y huir de allí ya que justamente los policías llegaron a la cafetería cuando ellos se fueron, aunque solo encontrando humo y el área un poco destrozada.

Jinx volvió sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando Shaco la fue llevando corriendo en sus brazos, por alguna razón le agradaba sentirlo al lado suyo.

Shaco subió por las escaleras de emergencias para que no los vieran y llegaron a la habitación sanos y salvos. El payaso dejó a la peli azul en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella jadeando por el maratón que habían hecho.

Antes de que Jinx pudiera decir algo, Shaco se le adelantó:

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?- Preguntó una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué… que?- Jinx se hizo la loca*, aunque irónicamente lo estaba.

-¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo!- Alzó un poco la voz haciendo que Jinx quisiera meterse en un agujero por la ¿Vergüenza?- ¡Ayer te hablé sobre las reglas y no hiciste un mínimo caso!- Le miró con enfado.- ¡Ya te dije, si destruyes algo eso caerá en mi cuenta!

Aunque no podía ver la expresión de Shaco por la máscara, se lo imaginaba en su mente, y no era algo que quisiera ver en ese momento.

-Yo lo sien…- La peliazul susurró ocultando su rostro con su mechón azulado.

-¿Tu lo…?- Shaco intentó ayudarle.

-Lo sient…- Volvió a trabarse esta vez con un hilo de voz.

-Anda, no es tan difícil.

-¡Lo siento, ya!- Dijo finalmente tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas del sofá para ocultar su cara.

Shaco suspiró, a pesar de estar enojado con ella, no quería gritarle, no quería regañarle, ni castigarle. Es más, al verla tan indefensa en ese momento deseaba… ¿Abrazarla? Shaco movió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos extraños que últimamente tenía metidos en la cabeza y decidió animarla un poco.

-Bueno, te perdono por esta vez, pero que no se repita.- Shaco miró a Jinx, la cual se quitó la almohada de la cara lentamente mientras lo miraba. _Estaba llorando_. Sus ojos rosas estaban empapados de lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? Ni ella sabía la razón así que se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Se podría saber por qué llorabas?- El payaso se cruzó de brazos intentando sonar como si no le importase mucho.

-No lo sé…- Terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas.-Pero no es nada, olvídalo.

Shaco decidió alejar el tema y prendió la t.v a ver si hacían algo. Jinx quería decir algo, pero al parecer no tenía el valor para decirlo ya que no quería volver a hacer enojar a Shaco. Lamentablemente para la terrorista, el bufón lo notó y solo tuvo que mirar a Jinx un segundo para saber que seguía con hambre. Claro además que sus rugidos la delataban. Shaco suspiró para sus adentros, cogió el teléfono y pidió algo para comer. Jinx lo notó y susurró un ''gracias'' que apenas se podía escuchar.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos viendo Happy tree friends (No hay que explicar por qué veían eso) hasta que llegaron los comerciales y Jinx aprovechó para decir algo.

-Oye, de nuevo perdón por lo de ahorita.- Jinx interrumpió captando la atención de Shaco.

-Ya te dije que te perdono, no sientas remordimiento.

-Si, lose, pero…- Jinx miró el techo unos momentos mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas.- La verdad lo hice porque estaba aburrida, no por el hambre.- Confesó.- Estar aquí encerrada me desespera y solo quiero volar todo en pedazos.

Shaco la entendía perfectamente, él tampoco podía pasar un día sin ''divertirse'' de esa manera, por eso seguía trabajando en la liga para poder seguir ''divirtiéndose''. La idea llegó a Shaco por arte de magia.

-Oye, si quieres puedes trabajar en la liga como yo lo hago, así es como no me aburro.- Jinx miró a Shaco como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del año, pero luego volvió a poner su cara de fastidio.

-Es que tener que trabajar todo el día…- Jinx sopló su mechón azulado hacia arriba en modo de pereza.

-No tienes que hacerlo, en verano puedes elegir cuando quieres que te invoquen o no y te pagaran por cada partida.

Jinx se emocionó bastante al oír eso.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Shaco asintió.- ¿¡Incluso Urgot podría ser invocado todo el día si quisiese!?- El payaso rió ante el comentario de la chica y asintió de nuevo.- ¡Genial, iré ahora mismo!

Jinx se paró, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, el servicio de comida había llegado. Un rugido en su estómago sonó al ver el pollito frito en una bandeja con papas fritas y algo de salsa.

-O tal vez luego…- Jinx se hipnotizó y apenas llevó la bandeja al sofá, devoró todo su plato.-¡Gracias por la comida!

Jinx salió corriendo a la sala de invocación, Shaco apenas podía creerse la rapidez que tenía Jinx de comer las cosas.

\- _Seguro le dará un dolor de estómago a mitad de partida y la matarán rápido_.-Pensó mientras comenzaba a comer su plato. Luego procesó un momento lo que había pensando. Si Jinx le pasaba algo en la partida seguro que perderá y la vetarán por estar jugando en malas condiciones, poniendo como excusa que esta deshabilitada por cualquier mínimo error como hacen con otros campeones.

Shaco pensó un momento si ir tras ella o no, ya que si la vetaban seguro la molestaría todo el rato. Este soltó un gruñido y no tuvo más remedio que tragarse rápido su plato e ir a cuidarla que no le pasara nada durante la partida.

Por suerte para Shaco, pudo encontrar a Jinx al final en las escaleras, mirando el mapa a lo mejor para saber dónde estaba la sala de invocación. El bufón le dijo que iría con ella con la excusa de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta tarde, así que se fueron juntos a la sala de invocación.

Al llegar, Jinx ya reconocía la sala perfectamente. Justo al lado estaban los teletranspostadores a Demacia, Frieljord, noxus, Piltóver etc... Normalmente a estas horas la sala de invocación estaba llena de campeones y mucho ruido. Pero en verano era más pacífico y solo habían como 15 campeones alrededor hablando o esperando a que una partida acabase o empezase.

Jinx se fue en dúo con Shaco y buscaron una ''partida rápida''. Debido a la escases de campeones esta era la opción que la gente comúnmente escogía. Tardaron 3 minutos para encontrar una partida y prosiguieron a teletransportarse a ella.

Equipo aliado:

Top: Zac  
Jungla: Shaco  
Mid: Fizz  
Ad carry: Jinx  
Support: Thresh

Equipo enemigo:

Top: Nidalee  
Jungla: Rengar  
Mid: Orianna  
Ad Carry: Twitch  
Support: Blitzcrank

(Cada quién con sus razones para estar en la liga en verano y no en su casa)

 **~Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador~**

El anunciador dio inicio a la partida y todos salieron dirigiéndose cada quien a su línea. Shaco empezaría por los golems haciendo su típica estrategia de las cajas, mientras que Jinx y thresh se aventuraron a revisar si había alguien en el blue enemigo. Solo vieron a los de bot que estaban cuidándolo, hubieran hecho algún ''trade'' pero con un blitzcrank en el otro lado era mejor no arriesgarse.

Al regresar Jinx y Thresh para ayudar un poco a Shaco, este último notó que andaban hablando el duo de bot lane al venir. No le dio mucho interés a la conversación hasta cierto punto:

-¡Si estabas asustado, admítelo conejito!- Jinx le dijo a Thresh riéndose un poco.

'' ¿Conejito?'' Shaco se formulo mas de mil preguntas cuando Jinx llamó así al carcelero, ¿Por qué le decía así? Solo los golems aparecer lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y se puso en marcha, no sin antes escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así…- Thresh suspiró mientras ayudaba a Shaco con los golems.-Solo recordar ese día me dan nauseas.

-¡Pero tienes que admitir que el apodo te queda como anillo al dedo!- Comenzó a reírse la peliazul. Thresh tuvo que jalarla a bot lane mientras seguía riendo ya que no dejaría que Shaco tomara toda la experiencia y de paso la ignoró.- ¡Incluso tengo fotos!

Thresh se volteó a mirarla furioso- ¿¡Qué!? ¡En cuanto termines la partida vas a ir a quemarlas!- Thresh intentó intimidarle, pero para la terrorista solo le parecía más gracioso y volvió a reír, a lo que Thresh volvió a suspirar e ignorar.

El pensar que Jinx tenía ese tipo de relaciones con otros le molestaba de alguna manera a Shaco, esta le había dicho posteriormente que no tenía amigos (sin mencionar sus armas) y al parecer le mintió. Sentía que Jinx era alguien que tenía que proteger como una hija, no, más bien como si fuera _suya_. No dejaría que nadie se le acercase, que le hablare o siquiera le mirara. Aunque también le hizo sentir un poco mal el hecho de que esta le haya mentido, ¿Acaso ocultará más cosas? Shaco por primera vez había tenido una confianza inmensa sobre alguien y esa confianza se iba disminuyendo cada segundo por una simple palabra.

De un momento a otro Shaco volvió en sí. Últimamente le estaban dando todas estas estúpidas emociones raras y no le agradaba en absoluto. Lo distraían de su trabajo como asesino, pero de alguna forma le hacía sentir bien de vez en cuando.

Volvió a darse cuenta que estaba en una partida cuando anunciaron la primera sangre a manos de Jinx y Thresh. Sonrió para sí mismo. ' _'Y Así comienza la diversión''_.

Ya pasaron 15 minutos y el equipo aliado de Shaco estaba en ventaja, iba 10/2 la partida. Esas dos muertes del equipo enemigo fue a manos de Rengar que se le dio por campear el top por alguna razón, dejando en gran desventaja a Zac.

En mid, a los primeros minutos el invocador de Orianna se salió de la partida, y Fizz aprovechó que no se encontraba conectado el invocador para llevarse el asesinato y pushear la línea, Rengar tuvo que ir mid varias veces pero solo logró darle otro asesinato al pescado así que se fue allí y volvió a seguir campeando el top.

Mientras, en bot iban de maravilla. Jinx iba 4/0/2, Thresh, 1/0/4. Shaco gankeó un par de veces y también logró llevarse unos cuantas asesinatos, quedando así 2/0/0. Zac iba mal, pero no era para tanto ya que había logrado llevarse un asesinato debido a un intento de diveo a levels tempranos. Él estaba 1/2/0.

Jinx estaba siempre a la ofensiva. Extrañaba poder matar gente una y otra vez cuando quisiese, podía destruirlo todo sin que la gente se quejara o la interrumpieran, a lo que la llevó a emocionarse tanto por matar que ni se concentraba en farmear. La única razón por la que esta no ah muerto es porque Thresh siempre estaba encima de ella, fueron como 3 veces que Jinx escapó a 1 de vida por que Thresh le tenía que salvar a cada rato, le lanzaba la lámpara, lanzaba el heal, incluso la pasiva del escudo reliquia. Era un trabajo agotador, pero lo compensaba el poder matar gente y llevarse sus ''jugosas'' almas.

Como la partida iba de mal en peor para el equipo enemigo, no dudaron en esperar al minuto 20 y optar por un surrender, dándole la primera victoria del día al equipo aliado. Jinx hizo pucheros por que acabó muy rápido la diversión. Pero le emocionó recordar que solo tenía que volver a buscar una partida en la sala de invocación. En cambio, Shaco decidió volver a su casa ya que tenía que pensar seriamente en lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Le dijo a Jinx donde quedaba la habitación y se marchó despidiéndose de ella.

Al estar a punto de ser invocada, Jinx se dio cuenta que nuevamente le iba a supportear Thresh.

-¿A sí que tu también jugaras otra?- Thresh, que estaba de espaldas hacia ella se giró y suspiró al saber que otra vez le tocaría con ella.-Qué bien, otra vez me supporteara alguien bueno de verdad.- Jinx le sonrió haciendo saltitos. El carcelero no iba a negar que le agradó el alago pero sabía muy bien que tendría que prepararse para cuidar de nuevo de la chica y evitar que cometa suicidios como hace normalmente.

-La verdad no esperaba verte aquí en verano.- Thresh al parecer le dio la oportunidad de comenzar una conversación.- Aunque creo que es por la misma razón que yo, matar y ver como la alma de cada ser vivo se va desprendiendo cada segundo hasta llegar su muerte.

-¡Yo solo quiero divertirme!- Respondió la terrorista a lo que Thresh solo rodo los ojos.- Aunque también estoy aquí porque no me dejan volver a Piltóver, según ellos ''acabaría'' con la ciudad.- Dijo eso último haciendo una imitación algo bromista, Thresh pensó un momento en que decir y luego habló:

-Pues si es solo por eso, puedes acudir a el Staff de la academia y seguro te dejan volver bajo algunas condiciones que seguro ignorarías.- Jinx miró a Thresh, hizo una gran sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

Este solo le empujó. Se notaba que no le gustaba recibir cariño.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

-¡Lo siento, es que acabas de darme la mejor idea de todas!- Jinx volvió a dar saltitos.- En cuanto términos me dices donde queda, ¿¡Sí!?- La peli azul puso su típica cara de cachorro triste, pero Thresh solo aceptó porque quería salir de ella*.

Y así Jinx se quedó el resto del día jugando, la mayoría las ganaba por que casi siempre le tocaba con Thresh que era uno de los pocos que entendía su forma de juego, mientras que las que perdía lo hacía por que moría cada segundo por su sed de sangre. Por suerte para Shaco, no le pasó nada a Jinx durante la partida, al parecer su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de maltratos. Y al terminar una de sus partidas, llegó al Staff junto con Thresh e hizo su solicitud, le dijeron que tendría la respuesta mañana o más tarde.

Shaco estaba tirado en la cama, casi durmiéndose y pensando después de haberse comido una copa de helado de chocolate. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo resolvería sus problemas. Estos nuevos sentimientos lo distraían de su papel como asesino profesional y no le dejaba pensar las cosas con claridad. Shaco andaba sin la máscara, la tenía a un lado, últimamente se quitaba la máscara más a menudo ya que sentía cierta incomodidad, ya no sentía que era el mismo de antes. Hacía mucho que alejó esos sentimientos de su vida, y ahora de la nada, cuando se topó con Jinx volvían. ¿Qué tendría ella de especial?

Eran alrededor de las 9:00 p.m, Shaco se había dormido, pero un sonido en la puerta le despertó y esperando que fuera Jinx se levantó perezosamente a abrir la puerta no sin antes ponerse nuevamente la máscara. Al abrirla no estaba Jinx, era un mensajero de la sala de invocación. Este con algo de miedo le entregó una carta, se despidió y salió rápidamente de ahí.

El bufón cerró la puerta y comenzó a analizar la carta. Lo primero que notó es que estaba dirigida a Jinx, la verdad le parecía raro que esta recibiera correo. Iba a dejarlo en la mesa y volver a dormir, pero le llamó la atención el asunto: ' _'_ _Sobre su petición de esta tarde''_

¿Petición? ¿Qué Jinx quería de los staff? El payaso dudó unos momentos si abrirla o no, pero su curiosidad le ganó y, sentándose en el sofá, la abrió lentamente leyendo el contenido. El texto era corto, pero las únicas frases que llamaron la atención de Shaco fueron: ' _'_ _Volver a Piltóver''_ ' _'_ _Petición aceptada bajo unas condiciones''_

¿Ella se iba a ir? O mejor dicho, ¿Ella no quiere estar aquí? Shaco abrió los ojos atentamente, ya no tenía tanto sueño y le tomó unos minutos volver a la realidad. Un montón de emociones lo estaban atormentando de nuevo en ese momento, se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que estaba. Tenía ganas de salir y matar al primero que viera ya que estaba algo ¿Enojado? ¿Triste?

Siguió leyendo la carta, después de las condiciones también decía que podría irse en un par de días cuando los teles transportadores estén habilitados nuevamente ya que estaban en mantenimiento.

Shaco simplemente se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto y recostarse un rato. Impulsivamente guardó la carta en uno de los cajones del cuarto y se tiró encima de la cama ya exhausto.

Antes de poder dormir otra vez, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. Se levantó con frustración, juró que si hubiera sido otro cartero lo mataría en ese momento para desahogarse. Por suerte solo era Jinx… y Thresh.

La escena no pudo haber sido más incómoda, puesto que Jinx estaba dormida abrazando a carapescado, tenía el pelo suelto por alguna razón y Thresh la llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Puedes quedarte con ella, por favor?- Thresh, a pesar de no estar vivo, parecía más cansado que nunca. La peliazul lo entretuvo todo el día.- Solo se desmayó del cansancio y digamos que le debía una…

Shaco solo asintió, ya no debía importarle que sintiera en ese momento ya que después de todo ella se iba a ir y no se volverían a ver jamás además de encontrarse en algunas pocas partidas. Thresh la dejó en la cama de la habitación de Shaco y salió de allí dando un largo suspiro como si dijera ''¡Soy libre!''.

Normalmente para distraerse Shaco se iba a su ''paseo nocturno'' a hacer sus ''cosas''. Pero debía admitir que hoy estaba más cansado que nunca y se tiró en la cama ignorando por completo la presencia de Jinx a su lado. Ya con el tiempo se olvidaría de ella…

¿O no?

 **Gavetero: Es el mueble que tiene varios cajones, en otros** **países** **le dicen ''cómoda'' (por si no saben).  
** **  
** **''Salir de ella'': Es una expresión que se usa mucho aquí en mi país, se usa para referirse a que quiere acabar** **rápido** **con algo que le tiene ya cansado normalmente.**

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3, se que tardó pero tuve** **bastantes** **obstáculos.** **Al menos este cap tiene 3,600 palabras xD**

Thresh es solo un personaje secundario,

 **solo aparecio para hacer un poco de relleno al fanfic,** **así que no piensen que hay o habrá algo entre el y Jinx :P** **ya sabemos que eso le corresponde a ekko.**

 **Tengo una buena noticia y es que en 3** **días** **estaré** **en vacaciones de verano,** **así** **que podre escribir más :D ( y en 2 días es mi cumpleaños weee xD) La mala noticia es que mañana tengo examen de** **matemáticas** **y apenas entiendo el Algebra xD.**

Bueno, dejare de fastidiarlos con mis babosadas c: (los amo)

Gracias a: gabriela,mrll , Alcrews S.A , RubyLRed (nunca falta xD) y claro, KingisKandar por sus sensuales reviews :D!

 **Cualquier error avisen please.**

 **Los que se pregunten por que Jinx llama así a Thresh, se los dejo en su imaginacion c:**


	5. Capítulo 4

Shaco abrió los ojos perezosamente en cuanto la luz de la ventana comenzó a fastidiarle en los ojos impidiéndole descansar, siempre cerraba las cortinas pero recordó que anoche estaba tan cansado que se le olvidó hacerlo. Estaba a punto de recordar lo de ayer, la carta de Jinx, Cuando Thresh trajo a Jinx en sus brazos, pero hizo lo posible por no hacerlo ya que sabía que le estorbarían y le amargarían la mañana.

Justo cuando Shaco iba a intentar levantarse, este sintió algo cálido detrás de él. Pensó que solo sería una almohada pero al girar la mirada se encontró con Jinx justo a su lado abrazándole. El bufón nunca estuvo tan incómodo o avergonzado en su vida. Jinx aparentaba estar perdidamente dormida, pero cuando Shaco se había girado esta despertó ligeramente.

Shaco no pudo dejar de ver el rostro de Jinx, vio como sus ojos rosas se abrieron lentamente, había algunos mechones azules en su cara ya que la noche anterior esta volvió a la casa con el cabello suelto y alborotado. Su piel tan blanca y delicada haciendo juego con sus mejillas rosas. Jinx no podía ver claramente la expresión de Shaco por la máscara que traía puesta en cuanto abrió los ojos atentamente. Esta al mirarlo hizo uno de sus típicos pucheros, que por primera vez, le pareció tierno a Shaco.

-¿Por qué me miras?- El payaso dejó de pensar en esas ''tonterías'' en cuanto Jinx le habló. Pero antes de que este pudiera responder, Jinx notó que estaba abrazando a Shaco y lo soltó rápidamente, incluso lo empujó de la cama haciendo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

-¡Ay!- Shaco se quejó al caer al suelo.- ¿¡Por qué me empujas!?- Este se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Jinx chilló cogiendo una almohada y tirándosela en la cara. Esto hizo enojar más Shaco.

-¿¡Cómo que pervertido!? ¡Si tú fuiste quién me abrazó toda la noche!- Shaco cogió la almohada que tenía al lado y se la arrojó de regreso.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos hacía yo en tu cama!?- Volvió a tirar otra almohada.

Y así duraron unos 15 minutos tirándose las almohadas e insultándose entre sí. La habitación estaba llena de plumas y con el tiempo el enojo se fue y se convirtió en diversión, las groserías en sonrisas, y se olvidaron incluso por qué peleaban. Al final Shaco se rindió y se tiró en la cama aun riendo. Jinx tenía mucha energía y no le fue difícil ganarle en esta ''pele a de almohadas''.

-Bueno ya esta, basta, que destruiremos la habitación.- Shaco le quitó la almohada a Jinx justo cuando esta se la iba a tirar.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero.

Shaco rió ante su comentario.

-Nunca cambiaras…

-Y no pienso hacerlo- Sonrió segura de sí misma.

 _Imagina tener mañanas así todos los días..._  
Dijo una voz dentro de Shaco pero este solo intentó ignorarle a pesar de que lo pensó un momento y no le parecía mala la perspectiva.

-¡Bueno, vamos a desayunar!- Jinx le animó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de destruir, digo jugar hoy en la grieta!

-Ah sí, respecto a eso…- Shaco se rascó atrás de la cabeza.- La grieta está en mantenimiento así que estará cerrada todo el día de hoy o incluso hasta mañana.

Entonces todo el ánimo de Jinx se fue abajo.

-¿!Qué!?- Se alteró.- ¡No puedo estar un día sin destruir cosas, me volveré más loca de lo que estoy!

-Ya ya, tampoco es para tanto.- Shaco se sentó en la cama.

-¿¡No es para tanto!?- Chilló la peliazul tomándole de los hombros y agitándole.

Entonces fue cuando Jinx se acordó de la carta que escribió a los Staff de la academia el día de ayer, y que supuestamente tendría respuestas entre ese día y hoy, así que fue corriendo a la puerta a ver si encontraba la carta. Shaco la siguió por detrás preguntándose que buscaba.

-¿Qué buscas?- Preguntó Shaco mientras veía y se acercaba a la chica que hacía un desorden cerca de la puerta principal aparentemente buscando algo.

-¿De por casualidad no te llegó una carta de los staj, staf, stax, o como se llame ayer?- Jinx le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Shaco obviamente no olvidaba para nada la carta. Recordó que por culpa de eso fue ayer uno de sus días más bipolares que pudo a ver tenido en su vida. Iba a decirle que sí, pensando que se había olvidado totalmente de esas raras sensaciones, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba decir palabra alguna, no podía articular ninguna oración o frase y simplemente se quedó callado a lo que Jinx suspiró pensando que seguramente no sabía nada. Lo más probable es que le hayan rechazado y por eso no llegó la carta.

-Nada, olvídalo, intentare sobrevivir el día de hoy.- La terrorista se tiró en el sofá y prendió la T.V con el fin de distraerse. No era la primera vez que pasaba un día sin crear un caos, incluso pasaba días ya que iba a la cárcel a menudo y le tomaba mucho tiempo salir aunque lo odiaba. Pero ya saben como es Jinx de exagerada.

Shaco no pudo negar sentirse algo culpable por mentirle, pero seguro encontraría la carta tarde o temprano así que no se molestó en sentir culpa. Pasada esta escena, el bufón se dirigió a su cuarto para bañarse y relajarse un poco, solo que esta vez se aseguraría de vestirse en su baño.

~

Jinx cambiaba canales cada segundo mientras se deslizaba lentamente desde el sofá hacia el piso con los ánimos por debajo. No había nada entretenido en la tele a estas horas. ¿Quién no querría escuchar ruidos y explosiones en la mañana? Eran cosas que la peliazul se preguntaba a menudo.

Ya cansada de no encontrar nada que ver, se levantó con algo de pereza para dirigirse a la habitación y, posteriormente, coger sus armas para lavarlas o hablar con ellas un rato sobre las explosiones que le gustaría causar. No le tomó mucho encontrarlas ya que siempre estaban guardadas en el closet, no le agradaba la idea de que estuvieran encerradas y cogiendo polvo, pero era mejor esconderlas por si aparecían unos ´´roba-armas´´ (Al menos esa era la teoría de Jinx)

Sostuvo en sus manos a pow pow, haciendo una evaluación general rápida a ver si seguía igual de radiante como siempre, revisó cada centímetro para asegurarse que no le faltara nada, y gracias a los cuidados de su dueña, aprobó la evaluación, no sin antes recibir una notificación de la ´´doctora´´ que le decía que necesito disparar cosas más a menudo.

Dejando la locura a un lado, la terrorista no pudo resistirse al deseo de querer disparar ya mismo con su metralleta a cualquier cosa que encontrara, a pesar de que estaba restringida, prometió que solo sería unos pequeños disparos, y no destruiría al menos el apartamento del ´´todo´´. Buscó por su cuerpo algunas de las balas que siempre se guardaba, a pesar de que en las partidas le dan balas ilimitadas a la Ad carry, la realidad es que estas balas eran difíciles de conseguir en las calles de Piltóver.

Se asustó al darse cuenta que no traía ni una encima, así que comenzó a buscar en todos lados en caso de que se la hayan caído en el suelo. Buscó en la cama, debajo de la cama, deshizo el closet, rompió uno que otro jarrón, pero nada. Y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, abrió uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y encontró un par de balas para pow-pow. Iba a cogerlas para comenzar ya de una vez su diversión, pero una carta que había ahí le llamó la atención.

~

Unos 10 minutos después Shaco salió de su baño ya limpio y cambiado, hubiera durado más de no ser que escuchó varios ruidos hace pocos minutos y tenía miedo que Jinx hubiera destruido la casa… otra vez. Se encontró con la habitación desordenada pero solo se limitó a suspirar eh ir a buscar la culpable.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia Jinx para cuestionarle el desorden de la habitación, notó que se le olvidó la máscara, un descuido muy grave ya que mostrar su rostro era sucidio, o almenos eso epnsaba él. La peliazul estaba intentando descifrar como llamar al servicio de comida ya que tenía un montón de hambre y como que Shaco no aparecía comenzó a desesperarse.

El bufón se puso la máscara debidamente y al llegar le quitó el teléfono a Jinx para poder llamar al servicio. La peli azul le iba a reprochar, pero tenía tanta hambre que los sonidos en su estómago la callaron. Terminó de hablar al cabo de un par de segundos y colgó.

-Listo ya pedí el desayuno, llegará en un momento.- El bufón se sentó al lado de Jinx mientras cogía el control remoto y cambiaba de canales.- Ahora, respecto al desorden de la habitación…

~

Shaco estuvo regañando a Jinx por unos minutos, esta solo asentía a todo lo que decía y ´´prometía´´ no volverlo a hacer (Aunque sabemos que era mentira). El desayuno llegó y comieron en silencio hasta terminar, para no quedarse todo el día en casa, Shaco propuso salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque a lo que Jinx aceptó, cogió sus armas y se dirigieron rumbo allá.

Aunque por las noches era un sintió escalofriante (Como a shaco le gusta) Por el día era más tranquilo y colorido (Como a Shaco no le gusta, pero es lo que hay) Además siempre hay yordles por aquí y por allá jugando en el bosque lo que es bastante estresante. Aun así, el payaso tenía un lugar que casi nadie ha visitado alguna vez, ya que está escondido y muy adentro del bosque.

Se trataba de un gran manantial. El agua era pura y cristalina en ese lugar, incluso tenía un color azul intenso que han llevado a algunas teorías si se trataba de maná. Solo unos pocos campeones lo conocían y era raro que hubiera gente cerca, así que lo más seguro es que estuvieran solos todo el día.

-¡Guau!- Jinx se emocionó al llegar.- ¡Es tan hermoso!- Comenzó a correr mirando el lugar a lo que Shaco le siguió por detrás sonriendo al verla tan feliz y con energía. Uno de los aspectos que más le llamaban la atención.

La peli azul sentía el viento fresco golpear su cara y su cabello, le encantaba. Esas sensaciones de adrenalina era la que la identificaban como era.

-¡Vamos carapescado, seguro te encantará el agua!- Jinx se acercó a la orilla y se quitó los zapatos seguido de los calcetines para poder entrar al agua, no le importaba en absoluto que el resto de sus prendas se mojaran.

Shaco estuvo un buen rato mirándola sonrojado ya que por un momento pasó por su cabeza que esta se iba a desvestir completamente, aunque no fue así ya que entró al agua con todo y ropa y se puso a jugar con carapescado disfrutando del agua.

''Tranquilízate Shaco, de todos modos no hay mucho que ver''- Pensó, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no le importaba para nada ese detalle ya que le agradaba Jinx tal y como era, su belleza podía compensar cualquier imperfección que tuviese.

-¡Oye Shaco!- Shaco volvió a la realidad en cuanto Jinx le llamó.- ¿No vienes?

-No me gusta mucho el agua…- Negó, aunque en realidad se sentía un poco incómodo.

-¡O vamos, es divertido!

Shaco dejó salir un leve suspiro, cerró los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas a un árbol, enserio no quería meterse en el agua y menos con alguien cerca. Le daba algo de vergüenza ya que implicaría quitarse la ropa y mostrar su cuerpo. Eso ya sería muy extremo para él porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de dolorosos recuerdos y conociendo como es Jinx…

Al cabo de unos segundos el payaso no vio a Jinx en ningún lado al abrir los ojos, miró por cada rincón del manantial pero no estaba en ninguna parte. ''Seguro intentara gastarme una broma, je'' Pensó sonriendo en lo que se separaba del árbol y comenzaba a inspeccionar todo el lugar para buscar señales de ella.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó una gran explosión detrás suyo, y al voltearse notó como el árbol de atrás estaba a punto de caer encima de el. Este respondió de reflejo usando su ''Engaño'' y moviéndose ágilmente por el bosque.

Las explosiones seguían viniendo, y este respondía moviéndose de aquí para allá y de un lado a otro. Ya cansado de moverse tanto fijó su vista de donde venían las explosiones y se dirigió hacia allá para buscar a la culpable.

Jinx estaba en la encima de la cascada del manantial, no se le hizo muy difícil subir ya que al lado había una pequeña escalera echa de madera. Al ver que Shaco no quería venir a jugar con ella, optó por su siempre fiel respuesta: hacer un caos.

A este punto a la terrorista no le importaba si salía herido Shaco o alguien, estamos hablando de Jinx de todos modos. Así que comenzó a tirar cohetes, proporcionados por cara pescados, por todos lados del bosque dañándole gravemente sin piedad a ver si Shaco le hacía algo de caso.

Cuando el bufón la encontró encima de la pequeña cascada no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia allá y terminar su bombardeo, este sabía que las explosiones se podían oír hasta el instituto, y cabe mencionar que este bosque es parte del mismo, por lo que seguro vendrían los de seguridad a ver qué pasaba.

A pesar de esto, algo, o más bien _alguien_ , llegó primero que Shaco a terminar con todo esto.

Cuando Jinx iba a lanzar otro de sus cohetes algo sostuvo su mano para que no lo hiciera, era una pequeña rama. Con los segundos aparecieron más ramas y tallos atrapando firmemente a la chica logrando inmovilizarla.

-¿Qué mierda…?- Antes de seguir hablando, un gran tallo se enrolló es su boca, haciéndole callar. Jinx comenzó inútilmente intentar zafarse. Odiaba estar atrapada, lo odiaba mucho. Shaco, que ahora estaba invisible, se acercó lentamente a Jinx para intentar ayudarle a salir de ese enredo, pensó que solo eran un montón de plantas encantadas por lulu o alguien, pero no fue así.

-Ya me tienes harto…- Se escucharon grandes pasos a lo lejos acercándose al dúo lunático, era el gran árbol, más bien conocido como _''El treant retorcido''_ Maokai.- Por eso odio tanto a los humanos como tú…- Maokai alzó su brazo, o mejor dicho, rama, y un montón de retoños comenzaron a aparecer por todos los lados del bosque dirigiéndose a la chica que ya estaba comenzando a sentir algo de miedo al ver como todos esos bichos se le acercaban y comenzaban a rasguñarle o patearle.

-¿No eres tan hábil sin tus armas, eh?- Maokai rió e hizo crecer más plantas alrededor de la peliazul atrapándole completamente en una pequeña cárcel de plantas.- Es hora de acabar con esto…

Shaco esperaba que solo fuera una pequeña tortura que estaba haciendo Maokai para vengarse de Jinx, ya que el instituto prohíbe matar. Pero al ver como Jinx comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, incluso comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas, se dio cuenta que Maokai iba enserio cuando se trataba del bosque. No tuvo más remedio que intervenir.

El payaso, lentamente se acercó hacia la cárcel de plantas, que crecía con cada segundo, y comenzó a intentar cortar las ramas con sus dagas sin éxito. Era muy resistente, y a este paso Jinx moriría en unos segundos.

Antes de que el bufón pudiera pensar más, unas ramas aparecieron debajo de él, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que ya lo había atrapado. Shaco no se lo creía, era la primera vez que alguien lo atrapaba, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué lo hizo desconcentrarse? ''Todo es culpa de esa chica…'' Pensó Shaco frustrado.

-¿Shaco? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Maokai libró a Shaco, creía que era otra persona pero no. No es que fueran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero los únicos enemigos de Maokai eran los que se metían con sus plantas, y hasta donde recuerda no le ah tenido ningún rencor al bufón.

-Necesito que liberes a la chica, ahora.- Shaco le miró son seriedad.

-¿Por qué? Tú no me mandas.- Maokai hizo un puño su mano, haciendo que la cárcel se comprimiera y así mismo, haciendo que Jinx se desmayara por la falta de aire.

-Quería hacerlo por el modo sencillo pero no me dejas opción…

Maokai le miró confuso, pero se notaba seguridad en su mirada, y al pestañear el payaso ya no estaba. ''¿Habrá huido el cobarde?'' Pensó unos segundos. Al girarse para buscar señales de su presencia, notó que este estaba detrás de él, agarrando dos afiladas dagas. Maokai sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a hacer ademanes son sus brazos para atrapar a Shaco. Al final lo consiguió, pero en cuanto lo atrapó este explotó haciendo que callera una ola de dagas por todo su cuerpo.

Maokai gruñó de dolor, haciendo que sus plantas se debilitaran y se fueran volviendo más pequeñas (incluyendo la cárcel donde estaba Jinx) Algunos retoños se pudrieron, otros explotaron, así como la mayoría de las plantas.

Shaco aprovechó el momento para sacar a la terrorista de la cárcel de plantas. Ahora fue más fácil cortar las ramas y sacarle de ahí con sus dagas, por suerte para Shaco, seguía con vida ya que logró captar su pulso y sacarle a tiempo aunque se encontraba desmayada y más pálida de lo normal.

-Tú… maldito…- El treant, que ahora tenía notables cortadas que se iban regenerando poco a poco, estaba lleno de furia y comenzó a hacer señales a las demás plantas para que le ayudaran. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya Shaco había desaparecido.- Me las pagaran… ambos.

~  
Shaco llevó a Jinx a la enfermería del instituto lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de que la chica seguía con vida, su cuerpo era muy débil para haber soportado toda esa presión así que se encontraba en estado crítico ya que las plantas pudieron haber aplastado sus órganos, o impedir que la sangre llegara al cerebro y llevarla a una muerte segura.

 **Nota de autor:**

 **League of legends pertenece a Riot.**

 **Lamento la demora pero se el daño el disco duro a la pc. Por suerte grave el fanfic en una pagina llamada y no perdi nada u.u . Pero ando en la laptop de mi mama y no dispongo mucho de ella así que es posible que el próximo capitulo tarde más.**

 **Gracias a : Pikminbiomaster, Alcrews S.A, Mecherazo, RubyLRed, kingiskandar y al guest por sus suculentos reviews en el anterior capítulo :)**

 **~3**

 **los amo**

 **(que nota mas corta)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**«En la habitación de Shaco, 5:00 a.m»**

El bufón estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su habitación, en esa cama se encontraba Jinx, durmiendo. Tal parece que logró salir con vida a pesar de las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero tenía varias heridas y benditas por todo el cuerpo aunque solo eran rasguños y cortadas menores que ya eran comunes en ella.

Shaco se hallaba de brazos cruzados, estaba durmiendo ya que le tocaba vigilar a Jinx por que le advirtieron que al despertar, podría presentar síntomas de locura ''extremos'' por alguna razón, aunque a Shaco no le sorprendía en absoluto este detalle.

De pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión lo lejos fuera de la habitación, no se escuchaba mucho ya que parecía haber sucedido lejos, pero fue suficiente para despertarlos a ambos.

-¡Jinx!- Shaco se sobresaltó al oír aquel ruido, lo más probable es que creyera que fue producto de la terrorista la explosión. Pero suspiró aliviado al ver que seguía en la cama haciendo unas muecas de dolor mientras despertaba lentamente.

La peli azul abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a respirar fuerte y rápidamente en cuanto se incorporó.

-¿¡Dónde estoy!?- Dijo la chica en voz alta mientras se tocaba varias partes de su cuerpo ya que se sentía rara.- ¿¡Por qué me siento tan débil!?- Comenzó a desesperarse mientras se sentaba y su respiración se volvió más agitada.

-Ya, Cálmate.- Shaco puso su mano en el hombro de la terrorista con el fin de calmarla, pero esta se giró y apartó la mano bruscamente de ella.- Oye tranquilízate, solo tienes un poco de anemia por eso te sientes así.-

La peli azul miró a Shaco, el cual se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Jinx en frente suyo, parecía como si hubiera visto al diablo mismo ya que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaban irritados. Aunque esto último le dijeron los doctores que fue la falta del oxígeno.

-Yo… yo… ¡agh!- Jinx volvió a acostarse, se abrazó a si misma ya que tenía frio y comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna.

-´´Mujeres…´´-Pensó el payaso suspirando. Luego se levantó y prosiguió a coger el control remoto del aire acondicionado que estaba encima del gran gavetero para subirle la temperatura.- ¿Mejor?

-Odio…-Susurró la chica en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-¿Disculpa, que dijiste?- Shaco preguntó mientras volvía hacia la peliazul y se sentó en la silla nuevamente.

-Odio… estar encerrada…- Jinx seguía soltando lágrimas.- Necesito libertad… No puedo estar encerrada…

El bufón simplemente no sabía que responder. ¿A qué se refería con tener libertad? ¿Acaso quería salir o algo? De una manera u otra tenía que evitar que Jinx siguiera llorando, no solo porque le apenaba ver a su amiga ver llorar, sino también porque estaba mojando su cama…

-Eh… ¿Quieres salir a hacer algo divertido?- Intentó Shaco animarle. A pesar de que recomendaron que ella se quedara en la cama, sabía que Jinx era fuerte y solo necesitaba algo de ´´diversión´´ a su manera claro.- Conozco un lugar que seguro te encantará.- Le sonrió.

-¿Hay explosiones?- Preguntó sin dudarlo cambiando su expresión.

-Te lo puedo asegurar.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando, vamos!- La terrorista se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa, como si estuviera como nueva y nada hubiera pasado. Dicen que las mujeres tienen un poder especial para cambiar de emociones increíblemente rápido, que hasta ahora no se ha podido explicar.

-Iremos al centro de pruebas de explosiones de Riot, o como ellos le dicen, C.P.E.R.-Explicó mientras cogía algunas dagas y las guardaba. Jinx le miró con los ojos iluminados, como si fuera el paraíso.- El problema es que está prohibido entrar, pero ahora en verano no hay guardias que nos molesten y será fácil burlar las cámaras. Yo eh entrado fácil con mi invisibilidad, pero tu tendrás que buscar a forma de entrar.

-¡No te preocupes, eso será fácil, pero vamos ya!- Jinx, que ahora se encontraba dando saltitos, apuró a Shaco a que fueran rápido al C.P.E.R, hasta que se acordó de algo obvio.- Espera… ¿¡Y mis bebes!?

-No te alarmes, están donde siempre.- Dijo antes que Jinx destrozara la casa como la última vez. Jinx se apresuró a abrir el armario para encontrarlas ahí sanas y salvas.- Joder, sí que haces un escándalo por esas cosas.

-Carapescado y pow-pow no son cosas, son mis únicos y mejores amigos para tu información.- Shaco suspira, y la peli azul, con sus cinturones, amarró sus armas debidamente, carapescado en su espalda, pow-pow en su costado y zap en el otro.- ¡Estoy lista, vamos!

-Está bien vamos, pero antes dime…- Jinx le miró con cara de desesperación, en verdad necesitaba explotar algo urgente.- Dices que esas armas… digo, tus bebes, son tus únicos amigos. Pero la verdad es que cuando te vi hablando con Thresh parecían buenos amigos.- Jinx al terminar de escuchar, le miró confuso.

-Solo somos compañeros , dah.

-Es casi lo mismo la verdad…-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- Protestó.- ¡Un amigo es el que siempre está contigo y no te deja solo, como mis bebes, ellos siempre estas pegados a mi cuerpo!- Shaco se llevó la mano a la cara, pegándose a sí mismo por semejante estupidez.

-Cuando se refieren a que nunca te dejan sola no se refiere a que tiene que estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, idiota.- Jinx pensó un momento. ¿Era verdad eso? Ella siempre se tomaba las palabras a pecho, tal vez fue una simple confusión.

-O bueno, en ese caso tengo un montón de amigos.- Respondió al final y el payaso suspiró.- Pero mis armas son mis MEJORES amigos.- Dijo con seguridad abrazándolas.- ¡En fin, ya vámonos!

La pareja de asesinos salió de la habitación para dirigirse al C.P.E.R, quedaba algo lejos así que Jinx no dejó de molestar a Shaco por todo el trayecto preguntando cuanto faltaba cada cinco segundos.

Al estar cerca de la entrada cual fue su sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de invocadores cerca de allí, al parecer estaban haciendo pruebas el día de hoy, lo cual era raro, pero lo más raro era ver tanta gente reunida, incluso habían algunos campeones.

-Iré a ver qué pasa.- Shaco se hizo invisible antes de que Jinx pudiera protestar y se movió entre la multitud sin ser visto. Al cabo de 30 segundos llegó dentro del C.P.E.R, era grande, muy grande. Tenía el tamaño de un estadio y todo era solo arena. A excepción de una pequeña cabina anti-explosivos que estaba situado cerca de la entrada para poder ver desde un lugar seguro.

En la cabina estaban los invocadores encargados de revisar las explosiones. Shaco se acercó para ver mejor, pero una enorme explosión sonó, tan fuerte que podría dejar sordo a cualquiera. El bufón se tapó los oídos rápidamente con un gesto de dolor. ´´Tal vez eso fue lo que nos despertó hace un rato´´. Pensó. Entró en la cabina sin ser visto, ya que al estar fuera de la grieta del invocador podía estar invisible por mucho más tiempo.

Los invocadores estaban hablando de unos detalles que no le importaban al bufon mientras miraban las cámaras que estaban cerca, aunque una palabra llamó su atención. ´´Ekko´´. Ese nombre lo repetían varias veces los invocadores. ¿Será una marca de explosivos? ¿O acaso se trata de un nuevo campeón? habían muchas posibilidades, pero sus dudas fueran selladas al ver en los videos a un chico adolescente, moreno, cabello blanco y un aspecto parecido al de Zaun. Así es, era un nuevo campeón. Al parecer estaban haciendo pruebas a su ultímate ya que a veces tenía fallos o bugs y tenían que solucionarlo.

A shaco no le podía importar menos, ahora por lo que se preocupaba es como le diría a Jinx que no podrían hacer lo acordado. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que unas hojas le llamaron la atención.

´´Parche 5.13´´ Leyó un poco a ver si decían algo interesante, pero solo había lo usual; nerfeos a kassadin, corrección de bugs, mejoras, etc… y cuando estaba a punto de dejar ya la hoja antes de que se dieran cuenta los invocadores, lo encontró.

-´´¿¡Nerfeo!?´´.- Shacó leyó atentamente preocupándose seriamente. A pesar de que era un detalle menor a su daño en early, esto le afectaba bastante.-´´Eso sí que no´´- El payaso cogió un lapiz y cambió la palabra ´´shaco´´ por ´´Kha zix.- ´´Listo, seguro no le dan importancia´´ Dejó la hoja y el lápiz donde estaban para dirigirse hacia la salida, mientras pensaba que haría el resto del día para calmar los berrinches de cierta niña mimada.

Ya entendía por qué había mucha gente, muchos campeones se emocionaban por saber quién era el nuevo integrante ya que pueden ser conocidos o alguien interesante. Pero a Shaco no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Otra vez, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió hacia dónde Jinx. Ella estaba sentada en una banca a lo lejos haciéndose las trenzas para quitarse el aburrimiento, y tenía un globo en la mano un poco peculiar.

-¿Y eso?- Shaco se acercó captando la atención de Jinx y al estar a una distancia considerable, era más que obvio que el globo tenía la cara del bufón, solo que en forma de caricatura- ' _'Malditos de Riot, les dije que no quería que hicieran eso''-_

-¡Los estaban regalando y me pareció graciosa tu cara!.- Se rió Jinx unos segundos, pero a Shaco no le hacía gracia, odiaba que se burlaran de él en realidad.

-Deshazte de eso ahora, es vergonzoso.- Admitió algo apenado, y se dio cuenta de esto. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran de él?

¡Pero es tan tierno! ¡Mira tú carita!- Comenzó a abrazar el globo mientras sonreía. Lo que incómodo e irritó más al payaso.

Shaco cogió una de sus dagas, y sin piedad, pinchó el globo sin remordimiento alguno haciéndolo explotar claro. Esto le dolió un poco a Jinx, no solo por el hecho de que explotó cerca de su cara, sino que también nadie, y digo nadie, le explota los globos a Jinx.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- Protestó la chica mientras se levantaba con dificultad ya que seguía algo débil.- ¡Qué aburrido eres, no sabes divertirte!- Le gritó con mucho enojo sacándole la lengua, este se sorprendió por su actitud.

¿Qué no sabía divertirse? Eso lo llevó al límite

-¿¡Qué no soy divertido!? ¡Soy un payaso, niña mimada!- Respondió en su defensa ya enfadado.

-¡Pues no lo pareces, yo solo quiero divertirme y tú me dices que no haga esto, que no haga aquello, y me sigues diciendo niña mimada cuando no me gusta, agh!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar calmarse y comenzó a tener una ligera taquicardia por lo que se estaba debilitando aún más.

-¡Oye espera, si te eh dicho que no explotes el instituto es para que no te echen!- Shaco se cruzó de brazos ignorando la situación de la chica- ¡Es más, Deberías agradecerme!

-¡No tengo nada que agradecerte, de todos modos puedo irme ahora a Piltóver si quiero!- vociferó la terrorista recordando la carta que encontró. Recordó que se había enojado bastante pero había decido no mencionarlo, ya que pensó que se vengaría en otro momento.

-¡Bien, pues vete, no me importa!- Gritó ya frustrado dándose la vuelta rumbo a otra dirección mientras gruñía para sí mismo y murmuraba groserías.

~

Todo había acabado en tan solo un par de segundos, los días que pasaron, rieron y bromearon juntos se quedaría en el olvido, es verdad que solo fueron unos días pero este pequeño vínculo que se formó entre ellos dos fue suficiente para que haya tenido un lugar especial en la vida del par de asesinos.

Cuando el payaso estaba a mitad de camino a su habitación, su expresión era ahora más neutral, seguía pensando en los acontecimientos recientes y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, se preguntaba si fue lo correcto hacer eso. ´´No Shaco, ella solo es una carga para ti, olvídala´´. Se repitió esa frase varias veces ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella hasta que llegó a la habitación. Simplemente entró, y quien sabe que pasó después.

~

Con Jinx era distinto, no podía en pensar lo ocurrido, ya que la pelea que tuvieron recientemente la hicieron sentir mal tanto física como mentalmente. Se sentía demasiado débil y cansada, tenía hambre ya que no desayunó (Eso empeoraba la situación) y estaba por desmayarse, pero hacía lo posible porque eso no pasara ya que estaba segura que nadie le ayudaría ya que no había tanta gente cerca alrededor.

Seguía en la banca solo que ahora se abrazaba así misma por el frio, era verano y eso ya sería algo grave, tal parece que estaba comenzando a tener fiebre para empeorar la situación.

Emocionalmente estaba destrozada, y no sabía la razón que era lo que le frustraba. Sentía tantas emociones en ese momento que ni sabía en qué pensar. Sentía enojo, tristeza, remordimiento, emoción, como una mujer en sus días.

Cuidadosamente intentó levantarse para ir a la enfermería, que afortunadamente, era gratis, no como aquella estúpida cafetería de la otra vez. Pero le fue sumamente difícil, ya que sus piernas temblaban y no respondían. Tuvo que volver a sentarse para descansar y recobrar algo de energía mientras maldecía en voz baja, ya cuando este más calmada podrá moverse con mayor facilidad.

Cuando por fin estuvo más tranquila, pudo pensar con claridad la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo primero que pensó fue en sus armas, se sintió mal porque que tuvieron que presenciar lo ocurrido, ahora no le dejarían en paz preguntándole cualquier estupidez y no empecemos con la chismosa de pow-pow.

Luego comenzó a pensar en el payaso, intentó restarle importancia y no molestarse en pensar en ello, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía una punzada inexplicable en su corazón.

No se dio cuenta hasta que una gota calló en su pierna que esta comenzó a llorar. ¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? Llevó una de sus manos a su cara para confirmar que sus ojos estaban húmedos y cada segundo caían más lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fueron muchos los intentos inútiles de cesar el lloriqueo por lo que esta solo se rindió y dejó que las lágrimas hicieran lo suyo para satisfacer aquel dolor que sentía. Cada vez que estaba a punto de cesar, la imagen del bufón aparecía en su mente y volvía a llorar.

Estaba destrozada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, algo la sacó de su transe. Una inocente mano se había posado en su hombro derecho. Creyó emocionarse un segundo pensando que era Shaco, pero al girarse notó que no era él y solo suspiro enojada intentando reincorporarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ekko?

 **League of legends pertenece a Riot**


	7. Capitulo 6

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ekko?-Había dicho jinx restándole toda la importancia posible a lo que el moreno le sonrió.

-Suenas como si no quisieras verme- dijo finalmente el albino mientras se sentaba al lado de ella junto a su arma. A pesar de que Jinx notó que Ekko estaba bastante diferente a como estaba la última vez que lo vio, nunca pasaría de alto aquel gran mohawk.

-Es porque no quiero.- Suspiró la peliazul.-No ando de humor para golpearte así que mejor vete de aquí y déjame en paz.- Jinx se giró un poco dándole la espalda a ver si al fin la dejaba sola. Ella no era el tipo de personas que le gustaba mucho la ´´compañía´´ de otros, aunque esto no hay que aclararlo.

-Veo que sigues siendo así de agresiva y loca.- Ekko Suspiró cambiando un poco su expresión a una más triste.- Esa no es la Jinx que conocí….-

-Esa Jinx que conociste era aburrida.- Dijo la Ad carry mientras se giró de nuevo mirando a Ekko al ver que este no paraba de hablarle.

-Pero yo quería a esa Jinx.-Respondió.- Extraño a la pequeña Jinx.

-Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Además, fuiste tú el que se alejó de mí esa vez.

-No es fácil estar cerca de alguien que te quería hacer explotar con un lanzacohetes.- Miró a Jinx mientras se cruzaba de brazos también.

-Oh, es cierto.- Jinx Comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras recordaba.- ¡Tu cara fue épica ese día!- Siguió riendo, solo que ahora más fuerte como la maniática que es.

\- Ja Ja, muy graciosa.- Dijo sarcástico el moreno mientras comenzaba a sonreír al verla de ese modo. Tenía que admitir que su risa era algo contagiosa a pesar de que daba miedo de vez en cuando por su sonido alocado.

-Espera, espera, espera.- Dijo Jinx mientras intentaba parar de reír.- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Preguntó recordando que los únicos que pueden entrar a la liga son los campeones, invocadores, y personas autorizadas.

-Soy el nuevo campeón de la liga.- Respondió con una expresión confusa.- ¿No te enteraste?

-No es algo que me importe mucho.- Pensó un momento.- Aunque no me desagrada, más campeones significan más personas para matar.- Respondió mientras agarraba a su zap y disimulaba apuntar y disparar con ella en diversas direcciones.

Para Ekko y para cualquier otra persona normal en el mundo, estar al lado de esta lunática era suicidio. Solo si quisiese podría matarle en cualquier momento aunque estuviera prohibido ya sea porque la hicieron enojar o algo. Pero, ¿Qué será que hizo que Ekko quisiera charlar un momento con Jinx? Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde la última vez que se habían visto y si mal no recordaba la peliazul, este solo mostró temor por ella desde ese ´´día´´.

Jinx seguía disimulando que disparaba, poniendo nervioso a Ekko cada segundo aunque este se intentaba aguantar las ganas de decirle que dejara el arma tranquila para evitar daños (Ya sabrían como respondería Jinx a esto). Pero esta comenzó a sentir cierta debilitación mientras hacia sus ´´poses´´ de disparo. Entonces fue cuando recordó su estado.

´´Mierda´´.- Pensó para sí misma mientras dejaba el arma a un lado. No debía parecer débil en público, y menos con Ekko cerca de él. Mostrar debilidad era lo peor que Jinx podría hacer en ese momento.

Al recordar su situación, comenzó a deprimirse un poco cambiando su expresión recordando lo que pasó con Shaco unos minutos atrás. Bueno, ni si quiera sabía cuándo pasó, pero debió ser ya hace como media hora. El hambre y la anemia no se quedaban atrás ya que estaban empeorando su situación cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Oye, tienes algo?- Preguntó Ekko algo preocupado al ver ese cambio de ánimo tan rápido en al peliazul y que esta no le hacía caso.

Jinx salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Ekko. No tenía tiempo para pensar en un plan, aunque no es algo que ella haga comúnmente, así que tenía que sacarse a Ekko de encima de alguna forma rápida para evitar cualquier obstáculo.

-Este… ¿Por qué no te vas?- Dijo Jinx comenzando a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente.- Tu presencia me produce… ehm… ¿Depresión negra?- Dudó un poco- ¡Si, eso, depresión negra! Así que es mejor que te alejes, puede ser contagioso.- Habló con mucha seguridad haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-¿Es una broma?- Miró a Jinx incrédulo.- No sé si lo notas, pero no me hacen gracia esos tipos de chistes.

-¿Que? ¡No, es de verdad esa enfermedad, te lo juro!- Intentó fallidamente sonar lo más real posible.- ¡Si quieres, pregúntale a alguien, ve!- Jinx comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos para intentar apartarlo.

-¿Intentas evitarme?-Agarró una de las manos de Jinx para que dejara de empujarle, lo cual le dolió un poco a la peli azul por su notable debilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Pff, como yo sería capaz de ignorar a alguien!- Rápidamente apartó su mano de la de Ekko intentado evitar su mirada.

-Me estabas ignorando hace unos segundos.- Dijo el moreno alzando una ceja.

Jinx solo suspira dándose por vencida. ¿Siempre fue Ekko así de persistente o qué?

-Está bien, tu ganas, necesito que te vayas de aquí porque quiero estar sola.- Confesó mientras señalaba a otra dirección fuera de donde se encontraban.

-¿Por qué? No pienso dejarte sola llorando otra vez.- Esto le sorprendió notoriamente a Jinx, ¿Enserio la había visto?

-¿Estabas espiándome?- Preguntó entre cerrando sus ojos con una mirada sospechosa mientras intentaba coger su arma con su mano izquierda sin dejar de mirarle.

-N-no te estaba espiando.- Dijo algo nervioso al ver como estaba sosteniendo su arma.- Solo te vi y me acerque, eso es todo, lo juro.- Comentó asustado poniendo sus brazos en modo defensivo.

La Ad carry se limitó a volver a suspirar y soltar su arma mientras apartaba la mirada. Por alguna razón, se veía tristeza en su mirada. Tal vez fue este el hecho por el que Ekko vino a verla, en sus ojos había un brillo lleno de sentimientos le pertenecía a la Jinx que alguna vez fue parte de la vida del moreno. _´´¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?´´_

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Comentó Ekko sacando a Jinx se su trance.

Esas simples dos palabras enfermaban a Jinx. ¿Ayuda? ¡Ella no necesitaba ayuda! Bueno, si la necesitaba, pero no se molestaría en pedirla por supuesto. Aunque después de pensarlo un poco, tenía un dilema. Si pedía ´´ayuda´´ entonces Ekko podría ayudarle a llegar a la enfermería. Pero solo el hecho de pronunciar esa palabra le daban nauseas.

Entonces se le ocurrió una ´´requetebuenísimaidea´´. Iba a pedir ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Inteligente, no creen?

\- Llévame a la enfermería.- Dijo empíricamente para que no sonase como si fuese una petición.

-¿Qué te pasa, tienes dolor de cabeza o algo?- Ekko posó su mano en la frente de Jinx, y cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que estaba MUY caliente.-¡Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre! ¿!No has tomado ningún medicamente!?- Sonó alterado apartando su mano.

Jinx solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-¡Hay que llevarte rápido a la enfermería!- Rápidamente se paró y agarró de la mano a Jinx para llevarla junto a él, pero Jinx apenas podía moverse. No es que fuese gorda, pero sus armas provocaban que fuese pesada.- Podrías contribuir parándote, ¿sabes?

-No puedo.- Confesó- No eh comido nada en todo el día, apenas puedo moverme.

-¿¡Eres masoquista o qué!?

Jinx suspiró e iba a responder, pero se sobresaltó en cuanto Ekko se agachó para subirla a su espalda y salir corriendo de allí

Iba a reprocharle el por qué cargarla sin su consentimiento. Pero no tenía ganas ni de hablar, así que simplemente se dejó llevar en su espalda mientras reposaba su cabeza y cerraba ligeramente sus ojos.

No creyó que Ekko quisiera ayudarla, no es el tipo de persona que ayudaba a gente como ella. ¿Será que todavía quiere a Jinx?

Mientras iban caminando, Jinx comenzó a notar que el camino por donde iban era algo familiar. Y no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que era el mismo camino hacia la habitación de Shaco. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrase con él?

-¡Espera, detente!-Gritó Jinx, logrando sobresaltar al moreno.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- Preguntó alterado por el repentino cambio de tono.

-´´¿Qué le digo?´´- Pensó unos segundos Jinx. No podía decirle lo que pasó con Shaco ya que obviamente sería motivo de preocupación y curiosidad conociendo como era Ekko. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo de pensar en una idea.-´´Sabía que esto de pedir ayuda no serviría´´

-¿Oye, que pasa?- Insistió Ekko al ver que esta no respondía.- Estamos cerca, solo hay que subir las escaleras.

´´ ¿Escaleras?´´- Al ver más adelante cual fue su sorpresa al ver que eran las escaleras que dirigían al mismo pasillo de la habitación del payaso. Entonces fue cuando recordó que una de las enfermerías del instituto quedaba por ahí. Tenía que evitar que Ekko llegara ahí a toda costa.

-¿Por qué no… vamos a otra enfermería?- Tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera que no fueran allí.

-Pero si ya estamos cerca y además las otras están fuera de servicio esta semana por alguna razón.

-´´¿Es enserio?´´- Maldijo su mala suerte mientras intentaba pensar en otra excusa.

-Este… ¿Sabes? Creo que ya me siento mejor.- Mintió separándose un poco de la espalda de Ekko.

-¿Eh, Segura?- Bajó lentamente a Jinx de su espalda para descansar un poco mientras le miraba sin mucha confianza.- Te ves muy pálida la verdad.

-Es mi color… natural- Insistió con la mentira mientras se llevaba las manos hacia atrás.

-Bueno si, pero más pálida de lo normal me refiero.- Se acercó para intentar poner su mano en la frente de la peliazul, pero apenas esta noto sus intenciones, se apartó.

-¡No te me acerques!- Gritó, sorprendiendo a Ekko.- Recuerda… ehmm… ¡La enfermedad negra, es contagiosa!

-¿No que era ´´Depresión negra´´?- Alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y esta respondía retrocediendo para evitarlo.

-Er... ¡Si, era eso que quise decir! Jeje- Prosiguió a retroceder hasta que se topó con la estúpida y sensual pared.

Ekko se acercó más a ella y gracias a la debilidad de la chica, se le fue fácil esquivar sus golpes y apartar las manos para tocar su frente. Solo se limitó a suspira al sentir que seguía caliente.

-Oye, haz estado rara todo el día.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Hay algo que estés ocultándome?

En blanco. Así estaba la mente de Jinx en esos momentos. Se le acabaron las excusas y ya no sabía que decir. Simplemente se quedó callada.

-Sabes, empiezo a pensar que solo haz estado jugando conmigo todo el día.- Cambió su expresión a una más molesta mientras se aleja ligeramente de chica.- Si quieres ir a la enfermería solo sube las escaleras.-Dijo eso ultimo con un gruñido mientras se daba la vuelta alejándose con cada paso.

Jinx siguió callada unos minutos y terminó cayendo contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso viendo como Ekko se alejaba. ¿Ahora qué haría? Si iba a la enfermería lo más probable era que se encontrara con Shaco tarde o temprano, pero seguía enojada con él y no pensaba disculparse en lo absoluto. Pero si iba a volver a pedir ayuda a Ekko tendría que contarle todo lo sucedido.

´´¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?´´- Se repitió varias veces.

Usó sus últimas energías para pararse con mucha dificultad y miró a ambos lados; miró las escaleras que conducían a la enfermería y al mismo tiempo a la habitación del payaso; Miró Hacia adelante como Ekko seguía caminando alejándose cada vez mas.

-´´Es poco probable que me encuentre con él, pero…´´- Pensó mientras veía a las escaleras.-´´¿Por qué arriesgarme? Después de todo puedo encerrar a Ekko en un sótano en caso que decida abrir su bocota.´´

Y ahí fue cuando se le encendió el bombillo obteniendo una gran idea.

Comenzó a correr para alcanzar al albino, que por suerte solo estaba como a dos metros y agarró su brazo para exitosamente llamar su atención. Este se volteó mirándole confuso.

-Está bien, te contaré que pasa.- Dijo respirando con dificultad por el cansancio.- Pero primero, necesito que vayamos a Zaun.

-¿Qué quieres en Zaun, no iras a explotarlo todo, verdad?- Dijo aún molesto Ekko.

-¿Qué? No, no, no.- Soltó su brazo poniendo sus manos en su espalda.- Solo quiero visitar ir a un viejo amigo antes de volver a Piltóver, es todo.- Cruzó sus dedos detrás de su espalda por alguna razón.

-¿Un viejo amigo?- Alzó una ceja.- ¿No será ´´Tito´´ o sí?

De un rápido movimiento Jinx sostuvo a su pow-pow apuntándole en la cara, obteniendo poner nervioso al moreno.

-No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese desgraciado.- Su mirada parecía tan fría.

-B-bueno, está bien, baja el arma que me vas a dar un infarto.

-Eso sería divertido…- Lo miró sin dejar de apuntar sonriendo maliciosamente.- Pero enserio necesito que me lleves a Zaun.- Bajó su arma al fin, logrando calmar a Ekko.- Y claro, que me consigas algo de comer, ¡Muero de hambre!

Ekko suspiró. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ayudar a esta lunática?

-Está bien, sube.- Dijo mientras se agachaba para que luego Jinx se subiera y comenzara a caminar a un ritmo normal- Te llevaré primero a Zaun, creo que la cafetería está cerrada por un accidente que hubo hace poco.- La peliazul silbó de reojo.- Tienes suerte que ya acabé con mis pruebas ¿Qué tal si me vas contando que te pasa?

-El trato fue que primero me llevaras a Zaun.- Sostuvo a carapescado con su brazo derecho.- Y si no te agrada, puedes hablar con mi abogado.- Señaló su arma.

-E-está bien…- Tragó algo de saliva intentando acelerar el paso para evitar cualquier rabieta.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegaron a la recepción de los teletransportadores. Habían teletransportadores para cada lugar de valoran, y cada campeón escribía el código que le correspondía para llegar a su destino. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Ekko cuando él escribía su código el teletransportador lo teletrasportaban hacia su taller. Que es como su segunda casa. En el caso de Jinx, bueno, quién sabe.

-¿Qué desean?- Habló el recepcionista al verlos entrar. Era grande, muy grande. Era un troll de color azul oscuro con una mirada penetrante, un montón de granos, un uniforme que parecía quedarle apretado y tenía puesto un par de gafas pequeñas.

-Vamos a Zaun.- Respondió Ekko esperando la aprobación del troll que solo escribía en unos papeles sin mirarlos. Mientras que Jinx estiró su brazo para coger una de las paletas que normalmente tienen en la recepción, algo de dulce no le caería mal.

-¿Nombres?- Preguntó todavía sin mirarlos.

-Ekko y Jinx.- Continuó respondiendo.

El troll, o mejor dicho, LA troll, al final los miró con esa mirada tan escalofriante.

-Tú, puedes irte.- Señaló a Ekko.- Pero la chica se tiene que quedar.

-¿¡Pero por qué!?-Cuestionó la Ad carry mientras de bajaba de la espalda del chico aún con la paleta en la boca.- ¡No me hagas esto, Claris!

-Lo siento Jinx pero me aclararon que el único lugar a donde te puedo dejar ir ahora mismo es a Piltóver, si quieres ir a Zaun será a pie.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo ir a pie, me tomara como dos minutos!- Ekko se golpeó a sí mismo la cara y le susurró algo a la peliazul.- ¡Digo, dos días!

-Bueno, pues suerte en tu viaje.- Sonrió con amargura.- Pero si tanto quieres ir a Zaun, podemos discutirlo monetariamente.- Miró a Jinx alzando una ceja mientras frotaba sus dedos.

-Está bien, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- Preguntó rápidamente apoyando su codo en la mesa, ya conocía como era Claris en estos aspectos y tal vez pueda convencerla con lo que ha ganado en sus últimas partidas.

Claris se acercó ligeramente y susurró una cantidad en el oído de la chica.

Jinx pensó un momento, luego cogió un vaso con agua que había en el escritorio de Claris , tomó un par de sorbos y luego lo escupió sin piedad a la cara del pobre Ekko.

-¿¡Estás loca!?- Elevó sus manos, mientras que Ekko solo se limitó a murmurar maldiciones hacia la chica mientras se limpiaba.- ¿! Dónde conseguiré todo ese dinero!?

-Bueno, puedo dejártelo como un ´´préstamo´´ hasta un mes en lo que consigues el dinero.- Se cruzó de brazos la troll.

-¡Pero eso sería como jugar 50 partidas, y no me seleccionan cada segundo!

-Pues que pena, vete, niña mimada.- Señaló fuera de la recepción volviendo a mirar sus papeles.

-¿Niña mimada?¿¡Niña mimada!?- La miró realmente furiosa agarrando a carapescado.-¡yo te enseñare lo que es niña mimada maldita cara de culo!.- Gritó eso último realmente furiosa lista para disparar con su lanzacohetes.

-¡Ya basta!- Ekko se puso entre las dos.- ¡Suficiente Jinx, yo jugaré las 50 partidas¡

Jinx bajó su arma calmándose mirando confuso a Ekko al igual que la troll.

-¿Seguro? No creo que puedas jugar 50 en un mes.

-Soy un nuevo campeón, seguro me seleccionaran un montón el primer mes.- Habló seguro de sí mismo.- No es como si me fueran a nerfear la siguiente semana para que dejen de usarme.

-´´Cómo se nota que es nuevo´´-Pensaron al unisón Jinx y la recepcionista.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que fuiste TÚ quien lo dijo.- Dijo señalándole sin mucha importancia.

-Sí, si, como sea, solo quiero llegar rápido a Zaun

-Bien, entonces son libres de irse.- Dijo la troll presionando un botón para abrir la puerta que dirige al teletransportador de Zaun.- Que la pasen bien.

-Oye.- Habló Ekko mientras ponía su código en el teletransportador.

-¿Hmm?-Jinx estaba saboreando aún la paleta.

El moreno le dio un ligero zape en la frente.

-¡Auch, oye!- se quejó la peliazul mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Eso fue por escupirme en la maldita cara.- se cruzó de brazos mientras el teletranspotador comenzaba a hacer unos sonidos y emitía unas luces verdes muy fuertes. Jinx solo bufó y siguió chupando su paleta de fresa.

 **Notas de autor:  
**  
 **League of legends pertenece a Riot.**

 **En el anterior cap olvide agradecer los reviews, pero esta ves no :3**

 **Gracias a: Alcrew S.A, RubyLRed, al Guest, ellolo005 y mi nueva lectora MarriDii ^^**

 **Respecto al review del Guest, agradezco la información aunque ya lo sabia ^^, y respecto a que ahora esta enamorado de Janna, en el P &R de Ekko una persona preguntó si le gustaba Janna enrealidad, a lo que un rioter respondió: Es un adolescente, le gustan todas :v (Me hizo mucha gracia xD)**

 **¿Que pasará con Ekko y Jinx?¿Donde carajos está Shaco?¿Por qué los unicornios usan pantalones amarillos?**

 **Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, que** **estará** **a mas tardar el próximo lunes :3**


	8. Capitulo 7

Un gran resplandor de color verde oscuro inundo la habitación, o mejor dicho, el taller donde aparecieron. Había un montón de polvo en el aire provocado por la teletransportación y se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

Ekko, como estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente no le tomó importancia y tan solo se sacudió un poco la ropa, aunque estornudo como una o dos veces antes de caminar hacia un encendedor para iluminar la habitación.

Por otro lado, Jinx perdió el equilibrio durante la teletransportación y se cayó en el suelo de madera del taller del moreno. Pero eso fue lo que menos le importó ya que rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a su cara para taparse la nariz.

-¿¡Qué es ese olor!?- Se quejó Jinx mientras se intentaba parar y se quitaba el polvo de encima.

-Es el olor de Zaun.- Prendió finalmente las luces.- No me digas que lo olvidaste.

\- Ah, es verdad.- Alejó sus dedos de su nariz para intentar respirar, aunque hacia muecas de desagrado de vez en cuando.- Olvidé que olía así, en Piltover hay aromatizantes en todas las calles.

-Pues si prefieres Piltóver puedes irte.- Se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-Ya, ya no te enojes, solo bromeaba.- La peliazul comenzó caminar y a mirar todo el taller. Debía admitir que tenía algo de nostalgia al ver que estaba casi idéntico a cuando lo vio la última vez, solo que ahora estaba más desgastado y con más cosas desordenadas por los alrededores.- Recordaba este lugar más grande… ¿No eres organizado o qué?

-¿Y tú sí?- Sonrió.

-Tuche.

La habitación no era tan pequeña en realidad, era por lo menos decente para ser solo un taller. No había puerta, en un costado estaba completamente abierto hacia las temerarias calles de Zaun, como si fuera una cochera o algo por el estilo. Hablando de colores en esa habitación, abundaban varios olores opacos, el bronce en especial que es el color principal para la tecnología hextech que era la que Ekko usaba habitualmente. Pero también había uno que otro color brillante, como azul o verde que daban vida a aquella tecnología.

-Oye, toma.- Habló Ekko sacando a Jinx de sus pensamientos. El moreno le arrojó lo que parecía ser una caja de cereal de bolitas de chocolates.

-¿No tienes nada mejor para comer?- Se quejó Jinx al ver mejor la caja. Pero esa no la detuvo para empezar a meter la mano en la caja y meterse un puñado o dos en la boca para saciar su hambre.

-Voy a poner unas mini-pizzas a calentar, come eso mientras tanto.- Dijo Ekko mientras prendía un microondas que se hallaba entre tantos cacharros y poner unas cuantas pizzas en el.- ¿Lista para decirme que te estaba pasando?- Se apoyó de la pared alzando una ceja.

-Hmmm. - Pensó un poco aun con la boca llena de cereal. - Nah, mejor más tarde.

-En ese caso las mini-pizzas tendrán que esperar.- Amenazó.

-Agh, está bien.- Jinx no pude resistirse al aroma del queso derretido inundar el taller.- Pero que conste que si se te ocurre contárselo a alguien, juro que yo personalmente te encerrare en un maldito sótano para que te coman las ratas ¿Entendiste?

-E-este… Creo que prefiero no saber en ese caso.

-Muy tarde, ya me hiciste entrar en tema.- Sonrió maliciosamente asustando al pobre Ekko mientras también se apoyaba contra la pared.

Y así, Jinx contó todo lo que había pasado a Ekko. Le contó sobre Shaco (Ya que Ekko no tenía la mis mínima idea de quien era) Le contó sobre cómo se llevaba bien con él hasta que se pelearon, y otras cosas que decidió agregar para hacer la historia más a su favor y más interesante, omitiendo varios errores que ella había cometido (Como explotar la cafetería y esas cosas).

Como no sorprenderse con semejante historia que se ´´inventó´´ Jinx.

-¡Pero que imbécil!- Se quejó el moreno con una mini-pizza en su mano que ya estaba ligeramente mordida.- Se enojó contigo por nada, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Sí, lo sé, es un patán.- Jinx también estaba comiendo una mini-pizza. Por suerte se le estaba quitando el hambre y al parecer la fiebre le estaba bajando poco a poco.- Por eso andaba tan frustrada.

-¿Y por qué llorabas?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Jinx provocando que se atragantara. Obviamente había omitido que le tomó cierto cariño al bufón con el tiempo, pero la verdad ni ella se lo creía.

-N-No lo sé… Supongo que me frustre demasiado el no poder explotar su cabeza con carapescado en ese momento.- Dijo la peliazul insegura de lo que acaba de decir.- Bueno, ya me ando sintiendo mucho mejor, así que vamos a ir a ver mi viejo amigo.

-¿A poco recuerdas dónde queda?- Ekko alzó una ceja.

-Pues sí, dah. Fui a verlo antes de irme a Piltóver y me anda debiendo un favor.-

´´Ahí fue cuando empezó tu locura´´- Pensó Ekko para sí mismo.- Está bien, te sigo entonces.

Salieron del taller hacia aquellas escalofriantes calles de Zaun, a las cuales estaban acostumbrados claro. No se sabía con exactitud si era de noche o de día debido a la gran neblina tóxica de Zaun que recubría todo el cielo a menudo, pero eso no los detuvo para ir al centro de la ciudad que es el corazón de Zaun donde hay bastante actividad. La mayoría de las personas de ese lugar eran mayores de edad con una moral por los suelos, había todo tipo de mercados tanto legales como ilegales que daban nombre al lema de Zaun como ´´la ciudad más liberal de toda Runaterra´´.

Jinx recordaba perfectamente donde estaba su ´´viejo amigo´´ debido a que el mercado en donde se encuentra tiene un emblema de balas y cohetes. ¿Cómo eso no atraería la atención de Jinx? Si es cierto que fue notoriamente difícil pasar entre tantos mercados y personas, pero eso ya es algo común en este estado y los habitantes estaban bastante acostumbrados.

-¡Es por aquí!- Gritó Jinx, aunque no se escuchó nada por todo el ruido que había. Por suerte Jinx estaba jalando de la mano a Ekko para que no se le perdiera de vista. La única razón por la que seguía con él es porque sin él no podría regresar al instituto, si no fuera por eso hubiera dejado que la multitud se lo tragara hace rato.  
Al final, llegaron. Estaba en un callejón estrecho por donde había solo com personas haciendo quien sabe qué. Había varias puertas en aquel callejón con varios letreros, Jinx por fin encontró el emblema que estaba buscando y entonces tocó la puerta.

-Está cerrado, váyase.- Un hombre con voz grave respondió.

-Soy yo, Jinx, ábreme Kugel.

Hubo un silencio durante unos 5 segundos, luego se escuchó como varias cerraduras se abrieron rápidamente para que por fin se abriera la puerta.

-¡Jinx, cuánto tiempo!- El hombre que abrió la puerta era bastante temerario. Era muy gordo con cabello largo y lacio de color marrón, a pesar de su gordura tenía varios músculos en sus grandes brazos.

Por alguna razón tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y varias cicatrices en toda la cara, su ropa era una combinación de la moda actual en Zaun y una extraña moda vaquera. Lo que más resaltaba era su chaleco de cuero negro que tenía varios agujeros pero a la vez, tenía varios emblemas de pistolas, balas, cohetes etc…-¡Vaya, cuánto has crecido!- Habló con entusiasmo aquel hombre.

No todas las personas de Zaun son malas, pueden que aparenten serlo pero se puede encontrar gente muy simpática en estas inhóspitas calles de Zaun.

Kugel les invitó a pasar con una sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta rápidamente para evitar miradas o personas indeseables.

El mercado de Kugel parecía bastante pequeño, apenas había una ventana por lo que la iluminación se reducía a nada. Solo una bombilla que parpadeaba de vez en cuando iluminaba aquella habitación.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte Jinx, vienes a cobrar ´´aquel´´ favor que te debía?- Preguntó Kugel mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás de un pequeño escritorio y apagaba la televisión, donde estaban dando lo que parecía un partido de futbol.

-Así es.- Respondió Jinx mientras miraba todo el lugar. Estaba exactamente igual a como la última vez que había venido. Los mismos letreros amenazantes, la misma sangre en las paredes, varias balas tiradas en el suelo, etc…- ¿Tienes todavía de ´´aquella´´ cosa que me diste la última vez?

Kuger pensó unos segundos.- Creo que sí, espera.- Abrió varios cajones de su escritorio buscando aquella ´´cosa´´ hasta que por fin lo halló en el tercer cajón.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Ekko que también se hallaba mirando todo el lugar. Había todo tipo de objetos raros ahí.

\- Es como un energizante, solo que mejor.- Estaba en un pequeño pote transparente con una sustancia rosa adentro.- ¿Lo quieres Jinx?

-por supuesto, me lo llevo.- Ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces y cogió el pote en sus manos para admirarlo unos segundos por lo brillante que era.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué tiene esa cosa?-Preguntó Ekko señalándolo. Él sabía perfectamente que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No te preocupes por eso niño, se lo compre a uno de los mejores del mercado negro.-Le sonrío amigablemente, Ekko no le creyó del todo pero decidió no decir nada, después de todo era algo común.-Entonces con eso termino de saldar mi deuda ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-¿Puedo ver tú bodega?- Preguntó Jinx con un tono algo entusiasta a lo que Kuger sonrió.

-Adelante.- Kuger se levantó de su asiento y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo mientras se acomodaba el pantalón, luego prosiguió a abrir una puerta que decía ´´Kuger´´ en medio.

Aquella ´´bodega´´ era más grande que la habitación donde se encontraban y estaba llena de todo tipo de balas raras e ilegales. El paraíso para Jinx.

-Balas, vengan con mami.- Jinx entró rápidamente en la bodega e hizo quien sabe qué ahí dentro.

Mientras Jinx hacía sus ´´cosas´´, un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación donde se encontraban solos ahora Ekko y Kuger.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué le debías un favor a Jinx?- Preguntó finalmente Ekko a los pocos minutos para romper el silencio.

Kuger dejó de mirar la bodega y prestó atención a Ekko mientras ponía una cara seria-Un día cuando estábamos hablando tranquilamente vinieron unos ladrones a mi mercado y casi me matan.- Respondió recordando aquel día.- Pero gracias al gran conocimiento de Jinx en combate, no solo salvó mi vida, si no mi mercado.- Volvió a sonreír volviendo su mirada a la bodega donde estaba Jinx.- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres su novio o algo por el estilo?

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No!- Respondió rápidamente.- Solo es una vieja amiga, es todo.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Kuger alzó una ceja algo inseguro, pero solo decidió seguir con la conversación.- ¿Y… de donde la conoces?

-Es una larga historia.- Miró hacia la bodega donde Jinx estaba al parecer ´´jugando´´ con las balas.

-La última vez que ella visitó mi bodega se quedó ahí por dos horas, así que tenemos tiempo.- Se acomodó en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos también.

-Es más una historia personal, pero…- Dejó de mirar a Jinx y fijó su vista en Kuger.- Supongo que ya es tiempo que alguien conozca la historia.

-

Hace 8 años en Zaun.

Un inocente niño de cabello albino estaba caminando entre las calles de Zaun a las 6:00 de la tarde, tarareando una canción que le cantaba su madre de vez en cuando en las noches de mucho frio. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en rostro mientras veía varias personas y las saludaba, algunas eran amigables, otras… no tanto.

Aquel niño moreno estaba buscando algunas cosas que su madre le mandó a comprar para la cena. Esta noche iba a preparar algo grande para él, su padre, ella, y algunos niños huérfanos que visitaban de vez en cuando su casa para jugar con él. El pequeño siempre le gustaba convivir y ayudar a esos niños sin hogar ni alimento, podían ser pobres monetariamente pero su amor y cariño lo hacían ricos en otras maneras.

Es cierto que su madre nunca le permitiría ir solo a esas calles sin conocimiento alguno, pero él insistió tanto que su madre no tuvo remedio. De todos modos tenía su pequeña espada obsidiana azul que el mismo lo adaptó a hextech para que tuviera mejor eficiencia. Tenía suerte que su padre trabajaba en la minería de vez en cuando y le trajo un poco de aquel raro mineral hace unos meses

Aquel chico estaba por entrar a uno de los mercados de alimento que normalmente iba con su madre en las tardes, pero algo lo detuvo. Escuchó algo a lo lejos, alguien pidiendo ayuda. Aquel ruido se hacía más fuerte cada vez, hasta que vio en una de las calles una pequeña niña que estaba intentando llamar la atención de alguna persona. Pero nadie le hacía caso.

´´No se puede confiar en nadie´´

Ese era el lema en las calles. Muchas han sido las veces que se lo habían dicho sus padres.

Todos ignoraban a la niña, o la empujaban y le decían ´´déjame en paz y lárgate´´. Era la cruda realidad de esas calles.

Aquel pequeño chico hubiera simplemente ignorado la situación y volvería a su tarea. Pero no lo hizo. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacer algo. Decidió, solo por esta vez, preguntarle qué pasaba. Por suerte se estaba acercando cada vez más ya que intentaba pedir ayudar a todos. Entonces vino hacia él.

-¡Por favor tienes que ayudarme!- La chica gritó estérica tocando el hombro de Ekko.

Ekko se sobresaltó un poco por tal acción.

-¿Qué pasa?- Finalmente dijo. A lo que la chica se sorprendió.

-¡Gracias al cielo, tienes que ayudarme, es el señor bigotitos está en peligro!- Dijo, al parecer refiriéndose a algún peluche o una mascota que tenía.

Aquella niña, a pesar de ser niña aparentaba tener unos 12 o 13 años. Su cabello era muy largo, estaba suelto y alborotado, pero tenía un color peculiar. Era cian. Su ropa se reducía a tan solo una playera blanca algo sucia y unos shorts. Además, era sorprendentemente flaca.

-Está bien, te ayudare, dime donde está.- Respondió al fin decidido.

-¡Por aquí, sígueme!- La peliazul empezó a correr entre las personas mientras aquel niño intentaba con dificultad seguirle el paso.- ¡Estamos cerca, por aquí!

El niño finalmente la alcanzó pero se detuvo apenas vio que hasta donde le estaba conduciendo la niña era hacia un estrecho callejón muy oscuro y que olía espantoso.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- Sonrió la niña jalándole del brazo con entusiasmo.

El niño no quiso moverse, no solo porque le daba miedo aquel callejón, si no por que comenzaba a parecer sospechoso.

-¿Pasa algo?- La niña dejó de agarrar la mano del chico y le miró preocupante.- Sabes…- Empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras hablaba, para luego susurrarle.- _No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres_ … _ya encontraré la forma_.- Sonrió nerviosamente.

El niño albino se sorprendió ante aquella acción. Por algún motivo, los ojos de aquella niña reflejaban sinceridad y compasión, brillaban perfectamente bajo las primeras estrellas que estaban saliendo cada vez que hacía más de noche y la hermosa luna.

-N-No es nada.- No supo en qué momento se sonrojó.- Te sigo, vamos.

La chica pareció deprimirse un momento, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más feliz y empezó a caminar deprisa dentro del callejón mientras el niño la seguía al mismo paso, por suerte el cabello de la chica resaltaba mucho en la oscuridad.

-Oye por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el moreno mientras seguía a la chica para intentar entablar una conversación.

La chica pareció pensar unos segundos antes de responder-Jinx.- Dijo simplemente.

-Lindo nombre.-Respondió.- yo me llamo Ekko por si ibas a preguntar.- Sonrió a lo que la chica giró su cabeza sin dejar de caminar para sonreírle de regreso.

Después de 30 segundos llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño taller de autos al final del callejón, pero aparentaba estar abandonado. Había varios autos dañados alrededor y un montón de chatarra acumulada. El taller tenía una puerta pero esta tenía un gran agujero en medio. Si ese callejón estaba oscuro, pues ahí dentro lo estaba aún más.

-El señor bigotitos está ahí dentro.- Señaló dentro el agujero.- Se escapó hace unas horas pero me da miedo ir ahí dentro…

Aquel chico, o mejor ya dicho, Ekko, lo pensó unos segundos antes de entrar. No iba a mentir, le daba mucho miedo aquel taller, pero hizo lo posible para reunir toda su voluntad posible y empezó a caminar para posteriormente, entrar. No se veía absolutamente nada, pero logró caminar un poco entre tantos escombros y polvo.

-¿O-oye no vienes?- Preguntó Ekko algo ya asustado mientras seguía caminando.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Jinx?-Iba a girarse mientras miraba hacia atrás, pero de un momento a otro, sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y se desmayó.

-

-¡Oye Kuger!- Jinx interrumpió la ´´historia´´ captando la atención de ambos.- ¿No tienes lubricante de balas?

-Eh… no.- Respondió algo confundido y molesto por haber interrumpido.

Jinx suspiró.-Está bien, tendré que hacer esa ´´cosa´´ con aquel aceite raro.- Dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en la bodega.

Ekko iba a decir algo, pero decidió reservárselo y tan solo ignoró el comentario.

-Bueno… Como iba diciendo…

-

 **Islas de las sombras (En la actualidad, no seguimos con la historia)**

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Preguntó cierto fantasma que se hacía llamar ´´la pesadilla eterna´´ o mejor conocido como Nocturne- Es el vigésimo cuerpo que mutila en esta noche.- Aquel espectro miraba como su amigo se manchaba de sangre las manos una y otra vez a lo lejos mientras se reía maniáticamente como acostumbra hacer.

-Da igual, estamos a hablando de Shaco después de todo.- Respondió ´´el mensajero de la muerte´´ también conocido como Fiddlestick que aparentaba estar acariciando un cuervo.- Seguro solo tuvo una mala semana.

-Parece haber sido más que eso…- Nocturne miró por última vez al bufón para luego irse a hacer algo más productivo en su noche antes de que amaneciera.

…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Repetía un millón de veces mientras enterraba y sacaba las dagas de su víctima ya muerta desde hace rato que estaba atada a un árbol.-Por qué…- Finalmente paró su acción mientras caía en el suelo de rodillas por el cansancio.

-… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti?

 **Notas de autor:** ****

 **League of legends** **pertenece** **a Riot.** ****

 **Gracias a: RubyLRed,Shiroki-san,DevilMaidOtaku, y al guest por sus reviews :3!** ****

 **Dato curioso del** **día** **: ''Kugel'' significa ''Bala'' en** **Alemán.**

 **Pensaba poner toda la historia de Ekko y Jinx en un solo cap, pero apenas me di cuenta que no me iba a caber u.u tampoco pienso hacer una historia tan larga para estos dos pero ya veremos.**

 **Quiero que sepan que a mi las ideas me vienen de un momento a otro (Pensar es para novatos :v) Asi que cualquier idea para el fanfic es bienvenida**

 **Cualquier error avisen porfavor.  
**


	9. Aviso!

**Lamentablemente este no es un capítulo, solo es para avisarles el por qué no eh publicado.**

 **Antes que nada quiero aclarar que** **no pienso dejar de escribir este fanfic.** **Simplemente eh tenido mala suerte.**

 **Se me ah dañado el pc por un mes y se me ah hecho completamente imposible escribir todo el capítulo. (Digo todo el capítulo por que eh logrado escribir algo al menos)**

 **Por suerte ya tengo el pc devuelta, pero resulta que apenas empezé la escuela y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre. Aun así intentaré tener el** **póximo capítulo para la siguiente semana.**

 **Pensaba escribir los ultimos capitulos del fanfic y publicarlos todos de golpe para compensar todo este tiempo ausente, pero por la falta de tiempo no podré hacerlo. Solo le faltan 3 capítulos al fanfic si mi memoria no me falla, tal vez los dos ultimos los publique juntos pero ya vere si puedo.**

 **Eso es todo lo que quería decir, en serio lo siento mucho u.u**

 **Definitivamente acabaré este fanfic, pueden pasar apagones, tormentas, terremotos, el fin del mundo, pero este fanfic estará finalizado. xD Es una promesa.**

 **~Isa**


	10. Capítulo 8

Retomando la historia de Ekko...

El pequeño Ekko despertó con un dolor insoportable en el cuerpo, sentía como si hubiera cargado un camión por horas en su espalda, también sentía una pequeña punzada en su brazo derecho, aunque debía ser por los miles de mosquitos a su alrededor. Apenas abrió los ojos empezó a estornudar y a tener una gran irritación en la nariz, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba inundado de polvo. Su visión se reducía a la luz de una pequeña ventanilla que estaba arriba de lo que parecía ser una puerta vieja y oxidada. El cuarto donde estaba era muy pequeño, como si fuera la habitación de una cárcel y a pesar de la poca iluminación, podría jurar que vio algunos huesos y sangre seca en el piso.

El moreno intentó moverse, pero me le fue totalmente imposible. Sus manos Estaban atadas firmemente a un mástil roto detrás de su espalda. Intentó forcejear varias veces aunque fue en vano. Tenía miedo.

Cuando se dio por vencido empezó recordar que pasó antes de llegar y mientras lo hacía, recordó de golpe a la chica peliazul. ¿Le había engañado? Era la respuestas mas obvia conociendo como era Zaun en ese entonces. Debió hacerle caso a sus padres cuando le dijeron que no debía hablar con extraños. ¿Que le habrá hecho confiar en ella?

Un crujido irritante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la puerta oxidada que se estaba abriendo. El corazón de Ekko empezó a latir rápidamente, no sabía que le esperaba. ¿Lo matarían?¿O algo peor?

Un hombre muy alto con pinta elegante entró a dicha habitación, haciendo que esta terminara de iluminarse por completo al terminar de abrir la puerta, produciendo una molestia a los ojos del moreno. El hombre con traje y un bastón en su mano caminó con una sonrisa en su perturbador rostro (Tenía un montón de cicatrices) y se arrodilló frente al niño el cual temblaba e intentaba alejarse del señor.

-Hola pequeño.- Dijo finalmente el hombre sin dejar de sonreír con malicia. Se podía notar que tenía varios dientes de oro y un notable mal aliento.

Ekko no respondió. Estaba paralizado.

-¿Donde están tus padres?-Preguntó al ver que este no respondía.

Pero siguió sin responder.

-Así que no respondes...- El señor llevó su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo sin dejar de ver al niño y sacó una afilada daga de ahí.

Ekko se asustó bastante y abrió sus ojos completamente ¿Lo mataría?¿Ahora? Intentó decir algo pero el miedo lo tenia completamente en shock. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el hombre acercó la daga a las cuerdas que lo tenían atado para finalmente liberarlo del agarre. Esto lo alivio bastante, al menos sabía que seguiría con vida.

-Sígueme enano, y no intentes escaparte.- La sonrisa del hombre se había esfumado, ahora tenía una mueca de insatisfacción en el rostro.

Ekko no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse y seguirlo, al hacer eso se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo totalmente dormido y no sentía sus piernas o sus brazos ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado? O más bien ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba lejos de casa? Sus padres debían estar muy preocupados cuando notaron que no llegó anoche a casa. Extrañaba a sus padres y recordarlos solo logró hacer que soltara varias lagrimas durante el camino al cual lo guiaba aquel hombre.

El camino no fue largo, parecía ser que después de todo el lugar donde estaba antes era un gran sótano al notar que tuvieron que subir escaleras y que había un montón de cajas y bolsas alrededor. Después de subir las escaleras hacia el ''segundo piso'' se puedo notar apenas se abrió la puerta que había música a todo volumen y un gran ruido de gente hablando. Pero este ultimo ruido se desvaneció en cuanto Ekko y el señor entraron a la sala, lo único que sonaba ahora eran las pisadas de los zapatos del señor y la música mientras que las otras personas los seguían con la mirada. Eran alrededor de unas 5 personas en aquella habitación (Sin contarlos a ellos dos)

El moreno iba a apartar rápidamente la mirada, toda esa gente tenía un aspecto muy intimidante, pero una cabellera de color cyan llamó su atención. Se volteó en busca de aquel distinguido color y evidentemente era la chica de la otra vez que estaba en el suelo al lado de un sofá con la mirada apartada. Esto confirmó las sospechas de Ekko, entonces ella si lo había engañado. Volvió su mirada al frente pero ahora estaba mirando al suelo.

En ese momento pensó sentir frustración y enojo, pero en su interior sentía tristeza y decepción. Fue la primera vez que confió en una persona desconocida de Zaun, ¿Pero, por qué?

No se había dado cuenta pero ya no estaban caminando, él y el señor seguían en la misma habitación con todas aquellas miradas sobre ellos que poco a poco se desviavan hacia otro lugar.

-Escucha enano, te quedaras aquí mientras resuelvo unos asuntitos, cuando vuelva necesitare que respondas algunas preguntas, y si te opones iras a ese lugar bonito que se llama ''el cielo''.- Dijo eso ultimo sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras se giraba rumbo a una puerta que había en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Ekko se asustó bastante. Él sabía perfectamente a que se refería con eso del ''cielo'' y no era para nada bonito. Aunque eso era lo de menos en este momento. Estaba en una habitación con 5 personas que no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran (Además de la peli-azul).

En esa habitación habían 3 sofás, uno donde cabían tres personas y otros dos de una sola persona. También había televisión con dos estéreos en cada extremo donde se escuchaba la música de antes (ya que la habían apagado en cuanto entraron a la habitación) Y una mesa en medio de todo que tenía un montón de comida chatarra y basura.

Una de las personas de allí estaba poyada lejos del grupo contra la pared con un celular en la mano texteando y con la otra mano en su espalda. Lo curioso de esta persona es que llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro completamente.

La siguiente persona estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de una sola persona leyendo un libro, era un chico adolescente. Tenía el cabello alborotado, largo y negro, raspado de un lado. Un montón de piercings en la cara, especialmente en las orejas y unas gafas de lectura que no dejaban desapercibido aquellos ojos grisáceos.

Otra de las personas en la habitación es la que estaba ocupando todo el sofá de 3 personas para si sola. Era una mujer con un cuerpo muy voluminoso y ropa que dejaba mucho que ver. Su pelo era corto, una parte de color verde y otra de color rosa. No logró ver mucho ya que estaba de espaldas hacia Ekko pero tampoco es como si quisiera verla.

Las dos ultimas personas eran; la chica peli-azul que yacía en el piso al lado del otro sofá de una sola persona y la otra que era una chica que aparentaba ser mayor que ella pero aun así parecía ser una niña. Esa chica Tenía el pelo rosa y algo corto, el único aspecto intimidante que era muy notable en ella era su cuerpo muscular. Para ser una niña ya tenía varios músculos marcados. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la peli azul y parecía que estaba pensando ya que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo.

Ekko se quedó varios minutos parado analizando la situación e inspeccionando el área, hasta que se armó de valor para acercarse a la niña peli-azul y preguntarle una cosa o dos.

Mientras se acercaba temerosamente, la niña de pelo rosa se percató y salió de sus pensamientos mientras veía al moreno aproximarse. La otra niña también se percató y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que tenía una mueca de tristeza y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Oye tu... Jinx.- Dijo recordando su nombre.

La peli-rosa no dejaba de mirarle con tristeza.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?¿Por qué hiciste que me trajeran aquí?¿Acaso te hice algo?- Ekko empezó a preguntar poniendo nerviosa a la chica, esta solo volvió a apartar la mirada con algo de temor.

-Tranquilo, enano.- Finalmente habló la pelirosa- Que tú estés aquí es TÚ culpa. Deberías aprender a no confiar en extraños.

-¿MI culpa?!Ella me mintió!- Elevó mas su tono, quería desquitarse toda esa frustración de encima.

-No es su culpa, a ella le obligan hacer eso ¿Sabes?- Dijo con enojo la peli-rosa.

-¿La obligan?¿Cómo?- Preguntó el albino.

-Si no lo hace, la matan, así de simple.- Esta vez habló el adolescente peli negro que al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación.

-¿Q-qué?¿Y por qué hacen eso?- Ekko se puso nervioso.

-Se que tienes muchas dudas pero no te servirá de nada que te respondamos, después de mañana es probable que no vuelvas aquí.- Habló denuevo la pelirosa desviando su mirada y suspirando.

-¡Pero necesito saber donde estoy!¿Quienes son ustedes?¿Quien era aquel señor y...

-!Shh! !Cállate!- Volvió a hablar el adolescente frustrado al no poder leer su libro en paz.

Ekko estaba muy asustado, necesitaba que saber que pasaba y qué harían con él. El moreno bajó su mirada al notar que la pequeña Jinx estaba tirando de su camisa para llamar su atención. Ekko se agachó al ver que quería decirle algo.

-Lamento haberte metido en este lío pero debes entender que no tuve opción. Él me manda a buscar gente para luego tomarlas como rehén.

-¿¡Cómo rehén!?-Preguntó alterado.-¿Qué es un rehén?-Preguntó nuevamente sentándose junto a ella.

Jinx suspira.-Básicamente el me manda a buscar gente para luego traerlos aquí y llamar a su familia por una recompensa, y si no tienen familia, los venden.

-¿Vender gente? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Lo sé, Vi me dijo que le hacen cosas feas.- Dijo esta señalando a la peli-rosa que ahora estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos.- Así que no debe ser nada bueno.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto hace esas cosas? Raptar niños...- Su rostro se volvió deprimente.

-Vi me dijo que es un enfermo.- Menciono nuevamente a ''Vi''

-¿Por qué se llama Vi?- Preguntó el moreno al oír aquel nombre extraño nuevamente.

-Aqui nos llaman por nuestro número de pandilla en vez de nuestros nombres, ella decidió quedarse con ese nombre permanentemente por algún motivo.

-Vaya...- Ekko se sorprendió.- ¿Y cuál es tu número?- Empesó a mirar a su alrededor al notar algo.- Oye pero aquí solo hay 5 personas.

-Los demás están en sus casas, los que estamos aquí es por que no tenemos un hogar.- Involuntariamente empezó a ver a Vi con una cara de tristeza. Esto por alguna razón le hizo sentir muy mal a Ekko, habia algo en ella que hacía que tuviera un gran sentimiento de compasión en su interior. Como si quisiera ayudarla, en estos momentos ya no sabia si confiar o no.

-¿Le tienes mucho cariño a ella, no?- Habló finalmente.

-Bueno... crecí junto con ella así que le tengo mucho afecto.- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.-Por cierto soy el número 10, qué sería X.

-¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Vi nuevamente.

-No estoy segura... desde que llegamos aquí hemos olvidado la mayor parte de nuestra niñez.- Apoyó su cabeza contra el sofá.

-Bueno y... ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Jinx tardó unos minutos en recordar, no había pensado en eso hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas el orfanato que quedaba cerca del centro de Zaun?

-Hmm...-Ekko intentó hacer algo de memoria hasta que recordó.-¡Ah, sí! Mi mamá me habló de él, ¿No fue el que se incendió hace un...?- Dejó de hablar al notar la cara triste de la peli azul y darse cuenta de la pregunta.- ¿Supongo... que vivías ahí, no?

-Si... Era un lugar horrible.- Suspiró.- Después de que eso pasó, logramos salir con vida pero estábamos solas. Pudimos sobrevivir ya que Vi es buena con la tecnología hextech y robando, yo le ayudaba de vez en cuando, fue entonces cuando esta gente nos encontró.

Ekko empezó a mirar a los demás en cuanto mencionó la frase ''esta gente''. También le sorprendió el hecho que le dijera que antes robaba para sobrevivir ¿Tan dura era la vida en zaun?

-Dijeron que teníamos potencial y que nos ofrecerían un hogar. Decidimos aceptar pero no sabíamos que tendría tal precio.

-¿No te cae bien esta gente?- Intuyó Ekko.

-Esta gente nos ha tratado bien, el problema es Tito.

-¿Tito?

-El hombre que te había traído.- Señaló la puerta por donde se había ido anteriormente el señor.

-Ah...- Miró hacia la puerta algo confundido-¿Por qué ese nombre tan ridículo?- Volvió su mirada hacia Jinx que había soltado una risilla al escuchar aquel comentario.

-No lo sé, es su apodo, muy ridiculo la verdad.- Dijo sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía, Ekko se le unió riendo por lo bajo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Era tito. Tenía el seño fruncido junto con una mueca de enojo. Aquella cara fue suficiente para que jinx y ekko dejaran de reirse, además de que se estaba acercando a ambos.

-Escúchame, enano.- Habló el señor que ahora yacia en frente de Ekko.-Necesito que me digas el número de tus padres para que te vengan a recoger, ¿si?- Le ´´sonrió´´

Ekko pensó aliviarse por un momento al pensar que lo dejaría libre, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Jinx sobre la ´´recompensa´´, y despues de haber escuchado lo que hacia aquel señor sabía que era capaz de hacerle incluso daño a sus padres.

-¿L-les va sa hacer algo?- Tartamudeó el moreno.

-¡Por supuesto que no!.- Alzó sus brazos en modo de defensa.- Soy una buena persona.- En ningún momento dejó de sonreirle al igual que en ningun momento Ekko le creyó alguna de esas mentiras.

-N-no te lo voy a decir.- Dijo en casi un ligero susurro armándose de valor.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-¡N-no te lo diré!- Habló más fuerte.- ¡Se que les haras algo malo!

Tito finalmente dejó de sonreir y después de hacer un chasquido con su lengua, llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar una pistola hextech pequeña, que, a pesar de ser de ese tamaño, hacía un gran impacto al dispararse sobre la víctima.

Ekko notó rápidamente sus intenciones y empezó lentamente a alejarse,comenzó a temblar por el miedo y estaba paralizado.

-¿¡Qué tal si dejas de decir tonterias y me dices de una jodida vez el número de tús padres!?- Gruño mientras le empezaba a apuntar con el arma.

Ekko finalmente calló al suelo, el miedo lo consumió. Quería gritar, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Su vida estaba por terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empezó a llorar. Empezó a recordar a su familia, a sus amigos, a los chicos huérfanos. Ya no volvería a armar sus inventos, ni tampoco volvería a la escuela. Todo se acabó

-Espere, jefe.-Alguien habló.

Vi se vió forzada a interrumpir la escena en cuanto notó que Jinx empezó a llorar. Sabía que si ese niño moría en frente de sus ojos iba a dejar a la peli azul en mal estado un buen tiempo.

-No tiene por qué matar a este niño.- Vi empezó a defender al infante con el fin de calmar las cosas.

-¿¡Ah no!?- Respondió el hombre sin dejar de apuntar al pobre Ekko.- ¡Dame una buena razón para no matarlo!

Vi tardó en pensar, no se le había ocurrido que decir la verdad.

-Podría servirnos de ayuda.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Este niño?¿Te has vuelto loca?

Vi no respondió, solo se acercó a Ekko mientras se agachaba y sacaba algo de bolsillo.

-Tu hiciste esto, ¿No?- Vi había sacado la pequeña espada de Ekko, estaba hecha a mano y esto le había llamado la atención. Poder contruir cosas así a esa edad era más que admirable.

Ekko asintió lentamente sin dejar de temblar ni de llorar.

-Podría ayudarnos con las armas, esas armas baratas que traes de contrabando no duran mucho y tampoco son tan eficientes.- respondió.

Tito estaba por protestar, pero el chico de cabello azabache se adelantó.

-Tiene razón, esas armas son una mierda.- Afirmó, al igual que los demás asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a murmurar lo malas que eran.

-¡Está bien, silencio!- Gritó Tito llamando la atención de todos y, finalmente, dejando de apuntar al pobre niño.- Está bien, el niño te ayudará con las armas, Vi.

Ekko nunca se había tan aliviado en toda su vida. Le habían perdonado la vida, y lo que más le sorprendió, Vi le había defendido. Jinx también se alegró y no dudó en ir hacia su querida amiga para abrazarla, Vi correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, enano, estas son las condiciones.-

Ekko volvió a mirarlo, pues estaba mirando a ambas chicas que se estaban abrazando.

-Lunes, miércoles y jueves tienes que estar aqui antes de las 4 de la tarde. No puedes decirle nada a nadie. Si intentas escapar, tendrás serias consecuencias. Y por último, ayudaras a Vi con las armas y lo demás que te pida.

Ekko sonrió y asintió. En ese momento no le importaba las condiciones, estaba vivo y podría volver con sus padres.

-Pero si intentas oponerte...- Empezó a señalar a la peliazul que seguía abrazada Vi.- La chica muere.

Vi, al escuchar eso, se alteró bastante. Jinx también escuchó y se separó de ella mientras empezaba a mirar a Tito con miedo.

-Espere jefe, ese no era el trato.- Vi empezó denuevo a defender, solo que esta vez a Jinx.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, soy el jefe y así lo decido.- Sonrió.- Bien, es hora de irme, lleva al chico a su casa y enseñale el camino para que sepa como volver.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró sin decir más nada. La tensión de hizo presente en la habitación. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. El único en reaccionar fue el adolescente que volvió su vista a su lectura.

Jinx empezó a mirar a Vi, esta no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde había salido aquel desgraciado. Luego miró a Ekko que tampoco dejaba de mirar la puerta aun en el suelo.

Jinx pensaba decir algo para calmar el ambiente pero fijó su atención en Vi que se había movido finalmente para ir hacia Ekko.

-Andando.- Dijo cortante sin mirarlo dirijiéndose a la puerta.

Ekko se levantó para seguirla, quería llegar rápido a su casa obviamente. Pero antes de cruzar por la puerta, miró a Jinx una última vez, podía ver temor en sus ojos. Ekko le sonrió en una señal para decirle ´´todo estará bien´´. No dejaría que le hicieran nada malo.

Cerró la puerta y notó que Vi le estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. También notó que el lugar donde se encontraba la casa era cerca de un basurero, eso le serviría de referencia. El resto del lugar era muy alejado de la civiliación, pero no le tomó importancia. Era de noche, y muy tarde al parecer.

-Más te vale que te aprendas el maldito camino y vengas cada uno de los días acordados.- Vi habló con enojo captando la atención del albino. El asintió con algo de miedo hacia la chica, si cuando estaba pensando se veía temerosa, pues enojada parecía que te podría partir la cara en un segundo.

Vi se empezó a mover y el moreno la siguió a una distancia segura. Observó sus alrededores para recordar lo mejor posible el camino, por suerte para él, no estaba tan lejos. Vi lo había llevado cerca del supermercado de la última vez, solo que ahora no había nadie debido a que era muy tarde.

-Hasta aquí, enano ¿Sabes como volver, no?- Dijo Vi mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

Ekko asintió sin decir nada mientras empezaba a caminar a un ritmo rápido hacia su hogar.

-Como algo le pase algo a Jinx, yo personalmente te partire la cara.- Fue lo último que escuchó decir de Vi ya que aceleró el paso para volver con su familia lo antes posible.

Obviamente iba a volver, no solo por la amenaza de Vi, si no por que quería ayudar a aquella niña. No lo sabía, pero había algo en ella... que hacía que confiara. 

* * *

-...

La tensión se hizo presente en la habitación donde Kuger y Ekko estaban.

-¿Es todo?- Kuger habló finalmente al terminar de escuchar aquella impactante historia.

-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.- Empezó a ver a Jinx.- Pero es tarde, tenemos que volver.- Se separó de la pared.

-Está bien...- Decidió darle la razón, ya que había bostezado en ese mismo momento en señal de cansancio.- ¿Y no sabes como se volvió... ella?- Señalo a Jinx que, sorprendemente, seguía jugando con sus armas y las balas.

-No estoy seguro...- Se rascó la cabeza.- Pero después de que una misión fracasara, Vi abadonó a la pandilla y eso le afecto mucho a Jinx. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola hasta que empezó a hablarle a las armas. En ese momento supe que no ya no era la misma.- Suspiró.

-Vaya...- Fue lo único que dijo Kuger al notar la tensión.-¿Y...Todavía sigues en la pandilla?

-No, poco despues de que Jinx también se fuera, la pandilla se disolvió. Aprendí muchas cosas ahí. Por suerte nunca tuve que matar a nadie.- Dijo el albino intentando ver lo positivo- Jinx, vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto?- Respondió mirándolo haciéndo un puchero.

Ekko solo le dirigió una mirada amenazante, así que Jinx suspiró y se levantó mientras sostenía sus armas dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.

-Hasta pronto Kuger, un gusto conocerte.- Se despidió Ekko con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, gracias por la historia.-Le sonrió de regreso.

Finalmente salieron de allí hacia el taller. Tenían que volver el siguiente día al instituto ya que Ekko estaba por lanzarse como campeón oficial muy pronto, y claro, Jinx venía con él.

Seguramente jugarían algunas partidas para ponerlo a prueba... pero quien sabe que campeones podrían encontrarse.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: League of Legends pertenece a Riot.**

Agradezco los reviews de: Sesshi, jona584, Mecherazo, RubyLRed, DevilMaidOtaku, , y al guest :3

Despues de tantos años aquí está el capítulo! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, siento que se me a olvidado algo pero no se que es :v Mi word tiene problemas y no corrige los errores asi que perdon si ven varios ahi x.x


End file.
